Pinball
by DetectiveCroftD'Arling
Summary: After the team discovers an old desk pinball game, Maura hatches a plan of sorts. A bet, really.
1. The Game

**A/N: Multi-chapter fic. At least, it will be. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, there would be a lot more than 15 episodes per season. So that's a negative on ownership. **

Maura had finished her work for the day. The autopsy for the Livingston case was completed and the tox screen was going to come in tomorrow. She was shoes shopping at the moment, trying to decide between Loubutin and Jimmy Choo. It was at this moment she received a text from Jane. "Meet us up here. We got something you might want to see." It was so nice of Jane to forgo the text speak. She knew Maura didn't like it. Maura was now excited, and headed up quickly to meet her friend.

Maura stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen to meet Jane and the other detectives. She met Jane leaning against her desk with her arms folded across her chest and a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Korsak was sitting at his desk, trying not to laugh, and Frost was smashing his own grin into a donut. Maura was beyond curious. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Maur. We were just wondering if you would humor us for a little bit," Jane took the opportunity to speak. She reached a hand behind her back and pulled out an old desk pinball game. Maura giggled.

"Okay, what would you like me to tell you about pinball?"

Frost tried and failed to keep a straight face, but managed to spit out "Anything and everything you can, please."

"Okay," Maura started. "I know that the origins of the game were mixed with that of today's billiards, golf, croquet, and bowling. The spring launcher for the start of the game was developed in the late 1700s, but only became mainstream around 1870. In 1871, Montague Redgrave got a U.S. patent for the desk pinball game and his advancements in the development of the game would, logically, name him the "Father of Modern Pinball", so to speak. There are other small stuff, like wickets and holes in the board, but I don't want to bore you."

"Thanks for your insight, Maur." Jane was practically beaming at her best friend.

"It's not a problem, Jane. But now you three have to humor me." Maura saw all three of the detectives' smiles falter a little bit, and couldn't help but giggle and admire the tight-knit group she had grown accustomed to over the years.

Jane regrouped quickly and asked Maura, "What kind of humoring did you have in mind?" Maura could tell that Jane's tone was a little scared, a little playful, and a lot intrigued. It was not often that Maura wore that mischievous grin she sported now; but when she did, interesting things happened. Very funny things, too.

"I am calling for a wager between the four of us. Nothing special; it'll just be a pinball challenge. Each of us takes three turns with the game, and since no electronic points can be awarded, winner will be determined by highest total time before the ball fall out of play. A stopwatch will be used by another player to officiate and ensure fairness. And to prolong the fun, only one person gets to go per day. Frost, you will go first tomorrow, followed by Vince. Jane will go next, and I last. Winner decides what each of the other three have to do. Are these terms acceptable with everyone?" Maura sounded like she had authority over the entire world. The trio of detectives hung on to the doctor's every word and nodded enthusiastically when she finished speaking. "Great. I'd actually like to know where you found this. It's very antique."

Korsak now spoke up. "We looked over the Livingston house again and found it in the basement. Not part of evidence, and family didn't want it. We thought that putting it to use would be fun." Jane picked the game off her desk and pulled the plunger that started the game. That is, until Maura snatched it away from her. She said something about an addendum rule where no one gets to practice beforehand. Jane wasn't particularly listening; she was still trying to comprehend how Maura had gotten the game away from her so fast. It was like she had read Jane and knew what she would do a half-second before she did it. If Jane were to be completely honest with herself, it was pretty hot that Maura did that. She knew how interesting things got when her best friend decided that she wanted others to humor her in return for some intelligent banter. Especially when this humoring of hers involved Maura's wagers.

During Jane's brief daydream, Maura had taken the liberty of calling Frankie. She told him to come up and take the pinball game to his house and bring it back the next day. This was to make sure that no one 'stayed late' at work to try and practice. After he left with the game, Frost suggested the foursome go for drinks at the Robber. Korsak had accepted his invitation, but Jane stated she wanted to look over all the notes they currently had on the Livingston case one more time to see if she could find a hit somewhere she hadn't looked before. Maura simply wanted to get back to her shoes online, but filtered herself to a friendly and polite "No, thank you." She proceeded to tell the detectives to drive safely and have fun. Of course, she did it in her own "Maura" way, so it involved some kind of statistic about driving drunk versus driving in anticipation.

Maura had turned and started to head back downstairs to her office when Jane called out "Hey, Maur. Where'd you get that idea?" Maura stopped and swiveled in her spot, a move she had seen Jane perform many times over the years. She knew it exhibited authority and some level of sexiness, so she decided to try it on herself. She liked the way it felt on her.

As if to add to the "sexy factor", Maura innocently smirked and replied to Jane honestly. "I guess you could say the idea just popped into my head. I thought it would be fun." She smiled and Jane proceeded to ask her who she thought would win. Maura contemplated this for a moment and then turned her attention back to Jane. "I can truthfully tell you that based on the fact that I have no data on yours, Frost's, or Korsak's pinball skill levels relative to mine and to each other, I don't know who would win for certain. Maura gave Jane a wink and a smile before swiveling back around and heading towards the elevator, swaying her hips just a little more than what came purely naturally. She thought it would add to the act. She silently congratulated herself for being able to be so truthful, yet so mischievous and deceiving with Jane all at the same time. She did, in fact, have a relatively good idea of who would be the winner in this wager. It was true that she did not know of the skill levels of any of the detectives, but she did know her own. Maura was relatively certain that none of the three cops could say they had as much of a pinball experience as she did growing up. When Maura was young, she had found her father's old desk pinball set and had taken it to boarding school with her and played constantly. It was probably the thing she did most often in her free time, barring the dissection of frogs and learning of anatomy.

Maura knew that she was very good at desk pinball, and any sort of pinball at that, and she had a fairly good idea of who would win this bet. She also had a good idea of what each of the losing parties would be doing later.


	2. Frost and the Bar

**Frost and the Bar**

**Hey, guys. So sorry for the huge delay between updates. I just wanted to wait to put Ch 2 up until I finished writing Ch 3. I'll have you know that I **_**still**_** haven't finished writing it, but I got my Jane-swagger back today, and I'm pretty confident I'll finish it soon. And besides, I felt that you guys suffered the wait long enough. And I'd also like to say thanks to my beta and best friend, **_**allthecompanions. **_**Yeah, I know, the name. So anyway, without further ado, ladies and gents, **_**Pinball, Chapter Two: Frost and the Bar. **_**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. **

****

The rest of the day and night had passed uneventfully, and soon the next day had appeared. Everyone showed in the morning like usual; Maura was early as usual, and Jane and Frost walked in together after meeting for a coffee earlier. Korsak walked into the bullpen about five minutes late with a cup of coffee and donut of his own, as per usual. As per not so usual, each of them walked in to their respective work areas with a smile, eager to get through the day so Frankie could bring up the pinball board and Frost could get his turn. The four of them wanted to see what Frost could do.

The day went smoothly through lunch, after which the detectives had gotten a lead, with the help of Maura's tox panel. Jane and Frost questioned their new suspect and then sent him down to the holding cell. By the time everyone was booked and every lead and new note was accounted for, it was almost five o'clock. Maura made her way upstairs from her morgue to meet Jane, Frost, and Korsak. Jane looked especially disheveled as she had been the one with enough misfortune to have to chase down and tackle their new suspect. Her demeanor, however, was jovial and 'clowny' as it always was when it neared time to head home. Before she started making conversation, Maura called Frankie on her phone and told him to bring up the game. It was then that Jane noticed her best friend's voice and turned to her.

"Hey, Maur. Frankie bringing the game up?" Maura nodded with a smile. "Good. Let's get it on! I'd love to see Frost try and get higher than ten seconds without the ball falling."

"You're on, Jane." Frost snatched the game from newcomer Frankie the Messenger and sat it in front of him on the desk. "Hey, Doc, you got the stopwatch ready? I'm ready for go." Maura nodded and pulled a stopwatch out of her lab coat. She gave Frost the countdown and started him. Both Jane and Korsak now stood and alternately glanced between Maura's stopwatch and Frost's game as long as it went on. It wasn't long.

"First round: 17 seconds," came Maura's voice. At this, the taunting from Jane and Korsak had started. Frost's rebuttal was one that Maura approved of: a logical one.

"Hey, I still got two more tries. So lay off." Both of the senior detectives stifled their banter, but the quiet chuckling inevitably continued. Maura had written down Frost's time and told him to begin again. How that he was a little more used to the game, he got up to the 30 second mark. The chuckling resumed. "Hey, I just can't wait till you guys have to face this thing. It's harder than it looks." Maura knew that the game was harder than its appearance warranted, but it humored her to see the junior detective's score. On his third and final try, Frost improved his score to 54 seconds.

Maura tallied Frost's total. "One minute and 41 seconds." She kept her small giggle to herself. She knew it was unfair to judge; she had spent a lot of time with the particular type of game in her youth. She kept her potential skill in the dark, and would continue to do so until it would be her turn with the game. Good thing her turn was last. Korsak patted Frost on the back and made some remark about the '80s that Maura didn't quite understand. Jane laughed, though, so it probably was somewhat funny in certain circles.

After everyone was done poking fun at the junior detective, Maura called Frankie back up to take the pinball game. Jane wondered why Frankie obeyed without question, and Maura just told her that she had spoken to Frankie about what was going on, more or less, beforehand. When Frost once again suggested drinks at the Dirty Robber, on him, everyone agreed and went in two cars: the girls, Jane and Maura, in Maura's Prius, and Frost and Korsak in Frost's Cruiser.

Jane spoke up on the way to the bar. "Hey, Maur, you want to know something?" Maura nodded, curious. "I would SUCK at pinball. Well…actually, I wouldn't know. I've never played. But with my history with hand-eye coordination, it doesn't look like a game I'd be good at." It wasn't anything life change, but Maura still turned her head from the road for a second and smiled at Jane. It somewhat surprised her to find that Jane had never played pinball-any kind of it- during her childhood. She seemed like the kind of person that would have the high score for pinball at the local bar.

"There's nothing wrong with your hand-eye coordination, Jane." After a skeptic glance from her best friend, Maura continued. "I know what you're thinking; after Hoyt, your nerves may be damaged in your hands. You know they've already healed, though. Truth be told, they would be damaged if those hands belonged to a normal person. But you're not a normal person. You're extraordinary." She smiled at Jane again and looked once more at the detective. She had hit the right note. Maura knew that something like Hoyt had been on Jane's mind, as he always was, and she had taken the right path in calming her worries. "And besides, now we're going to the Dirty Robber with the guys, and you can have fun and relax. It might help you after that linebacker tackle I heard you pulled on Matt Sakill today. Even extraordinary people like yourself need to relax a little after a stunt like that."

This particular comment sprung back Jane's humorous side. "Linebacker tackle, Maura? Seriously? I don't know where you heard that, but I reminded myself of one of those chics from the Cell Block Tango from when you made me watch "Chicago" with you last weekend. I guess if you were watching from the side, I was close enough to him that I jumped like that 'Pop' girl and it looked somewhat practiced and 'graceful'." Both she and Maura laughed at the image of Jane tackling someone 'gracefully'. Maura refrained herself from telling Jane the so-called 'Pop' girl's real name; it wasn't really important. And she knew Jane well enough to know that she would be on the receiving end of some joke or taunt from Jane if she did say something.

The two cars pulled up to the Robber's parking spaces and, for once, all four of the crime solvers entered the bar at the same time. If someone were to be watching them arrive, and many people were, they would have said that it looked like one of those slow motion walks in the movies. They would have said that the foursome had such an authoritative demeanor among them that if one of them asked someone in the bar to move, they would have. Thankfully, no one did ask; they just wanted to sit in their usual side booth by the pool tables and dartboard, have a couple of beers and glasses of wine, and relax. So the women and the men split into their respective sides of the booth, and Frost signaled at the waiter and ordered their usual. Jane slid her left hand under the table and set it on Maura's right thigh, silently asking for a grasp, as if requesting permission from Maura to relax. Maura slid her hand into Jane's smiled, and squeezed it gently. Jane then leaned back and slouched into the booth and ran her hands through her slightly unruly hair and took a swig of the beer that had recently appeared in front of her. She was in 'relaxation mode' now; everyone could see that. But Maura, always the perfect lady, looked at Jane with slight silent disapproval at her posture.

Then, after finishing her beer, Jane grabbed Maura's free hand with one of her own, and the wine glass Maura was holding in the other. She set it down and dragged Maura out of the booth and toward the open pool table. Jane was adamant she teach Maura proper bar billiards, and they stayed by the table for hours, Jane leaning over Maura just a little closer than usually allowed between friends who were just friends. The two women never left the pool table, enjoying themselves fully, until closing time. And then Maura offered that Jane stay the night with her.

****

**Sorry if the chapter's a little short for you, but I've got the next one rolling and I feel like it'll be a little longer than this one. Particularly because there will be some fun and tomfoolery going on there. ; ). Hope you guys don't have to wait too long. **


	3. Never Have I Ever

_**A/N: Hi, so as you can see, I finished chapter three. I feel like you guys suffer enough without me posting, like, once a year. After all, there are other writers on this site to torture you like that, aren't there? I'll have you know, I haven't even started on chapter four yet, so that might be a problem. Then again, it might not. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, like always. My LLBFF didn't get a chance to read this when I posted, so that would account for some of it. Speaking of which, sorry allthecompanions. Forgive me? :P So without further ado... chapter three. **_

_** XXXXX**_

_****__**Never Have I Ever**_

Jane never refuses Maura, and of course she knows it. But she doesn't care. So of course she found herself in Maura's car's passenger seat and at Maura's front door and on Maura's couch with a bottle of water, trying to sober herself up a little. She hadn't drunk much, but she still felt a little tipsy. Maura had just had a single glass of wine and was completely sober. Maura handed Jane some pajamas she had left over, and then the pair went about their nightly rituals. Teeth and hair were brushed, clothes were shed, and pajamas were put on, and then Jane and Maura were situated on Maura's living room couch, snuggled together for warmth, watching Maura's favorite movie: The Princess Bride.

When the movie came to its close, Maura wiped a small tear of happiness from her cheek and Jane decided to break the comfortable silence that had possessed the townhouse in the morning's wee hours. "I see why you love the movie so much." Maura practically jumped off the couch at the noise, completely forgetting that conversation was normal between people after a movie; also forgetting that there had been a body leaning against her own. At the sudden movement, Jane did not have time to right herself, and ended up lying on the couch, cheek on the pillow and facing the couch's back cushions. She looked a little startled at Maura's jump, but laughed nonetheless; the situation was quite humorous. She turned her head to the other side to face her best friend. Jane raised her eyebrow and gave the doctor an 'explain yourself' type of look.

"You, uh…You scared me. I wasn't expecting the noise. It was…startling." Maura was breathing hard and slow and deep, trying to return her heartbeat to normal. She leaned forward to help Jane back into a sitting position, and then up to a standing one. Then something unexpected happened: Maura engulfed Jane in a tight embrace, shocking all the air out of the detective's lungs. "Don't ever go mostly dead on me." She loosened her grip on Jane so that breathing would be possible, and then pushed her back a little. "Again, I mean."

Jane understood what Maura counted the first time, and smiled. "I always come back, though, don't I?" Maura gave her a pointed look, and Jane quickly revised her statement. "Never again; I promise." She wrapped the doctor in her arms and after a moment released her. "Let's go to bed, huh?" She took Maura's hand and led her up the stairs to the master bedroom. After Maura was settled in bed, Jane turned to head across the hall to the guest bedroom. But Maura called out to stop her as soon as she reached the threshold of Maura's door. "You need something, Maur?" Jane turned in her spot with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. About anything, really. You know, jokes and company and things like that. I don't know why, but I feel like talking a little now." Maura leaned back on her elbows and motioned to Jane with her head to come over and sit down. "Or perhaps I just want some company, I guess. But you don't have to stay if you don't want to." She glanced down at the sheets, suddenly a little unsure of herself. Maura lifted her head after a moment and then smiled a sheepish smile at Jane. She then made a motion to get herself back fully under the covers to go to sleep, but it was stopped at the last second when a certain lanky detective climbed in and pulled the pair of them up into a sitting position, each woman facing the other. There was a smile on Jane's face.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maur. Of course I'll stay and talk with you. And we both know I'm pretty good with the jokes. Okay, no, wait. So how about this? I challenge you. Pick one thing you really want to do right now and we'll do it. It's not really talking, I guess, but it could get us talking or whatever and it could be funny. So, yeah. Pick the craziest thing you want me or us to do right now and I won't back down. You know I always make good on all my bets and all my dar-mmmpppphhhh."

Surgically skilled fingers found the detective's lips, effectively silencing her monologue. Maura giggled a little, her interest in staying awake having been peaked. "Okay, Jane. I get it. We can do anything I want. You were just going a little long on the speech there." The doctor thought she saw a devilish glint in Jane's eyes and it was confirmed a moment later when she felt a warm wet swipe across her fingertips. She yelped girlishly, "Jane!" The brunette just smirked and shrugged, and the honey blonde wiped her fingers across Jane's pajama shorts, and then folded said fingers and hands in her lap. "I already know what game I want to play anyways. And you can't back down." Jane faked offense as this statement, countering that she already said she would do anything. Maura continued, "I want to play 'Never Have I Ever'; which, ironically, is a game I have never played before. But we'll be using wine for the game, because I don't have the energy to get up and go downstairs to go get any different liquor."

"And wine would somehow be the exception to going downstairs?" Jane asked of her best friend, skeptical that the nice and proper doctor would have alcohol so close in the vicinity of her bed.

Maura laughed again. "Patience, Detective." She lifted the Egyptian cotton covers enough so that she could slip her body out of the bed, and kneeled down by the bedside table. She opened a small door and pulled out two wine glasses and a Merlot wine bottle. She then pulled out a small tray to make sure everything would be stable on her bed. Maura turned back to get back onto the bed and couldn't help the school-girly giggle that escaped her lips. It seemed she was laughing a lot tonight. Jane was looking at her, completely dumbstruck by the doctor's recent actions.

Jane blinked and remembered that she should speak. "Hey, Maur. Why do you have wine just sitting there in the table by your bed?" Maura started to answer, but Jane could somehow tell what was going to come out, and interrupted the doctor in order to clarify her statement. "No. Why _two_ glasses, Maura?" Her tone indicated a somewhat lopsided combination of genuine curiosity and teasing accusation. A classic Rizzoli smirk accompanied the words, but it was obvious that Jane still expected an answer.

"It's usually there for when I expect company. And before you ask, no, I wasn't expecting any company for tonight. I guess I just kept it there. And besides, it's a good thing I did, now. Otherwise, you'd have to go downstairs, and I know you wouldn't want that." Maura retorted with a teasing tone of her own and batted her eyes in an innocently flirtatious manner, the way she usually did to Jane when she knew she had won an argument.

The detective ceased her interrogation, recognizing that Maura had won. She wouldn't admit it to Maura, though, so she changed the subject with a grin. "Alright, fine. Let's get to playing then." She opened the wine bottle with ease and poured just a little amount of wine in each glass; enough for a shot. "Who goes first?" Maura nodded her head at Jane to get the game started and Jane acquiesced. She always did, of course. "Alright." She paused, remembering something. "Wait. You said you've never played before. You do know the rules, though, right?" The blonde nodded again, and Jane continued. "Never have I ever…gone skinny dipping." She finished with a smirk and raised an eyebrow at her best friend, as if challenged her to shoot her wine. She did, with a little smirk of her own, and raised her own eyebrow just a little suggestively. Jane laughed, her hair bouncing a little, and then refilled the glass. "Really, Maur? You've actually gone skinny dipping before?" she questioned again, still somewhat doubtful. That was neither here nor there, though, because she knew that Maura couldn't lie.

The Medical Examiner smirked again. "More than once." At this, Jane's eyes went wide and her brow shot up to meet her hairline once again. "It was during college and med school," she explained. "But now it's _my_ turn to question _you_. Never have I ever," Maura paused, trying to think of something to say. "Never have I ever smoked a cigarette." Jane left her wine untouched and grinned, so Maura took it upon herself to continue. "Never have I ever had-".

Jane interrupted her. "Maur, it's my turn. You just went."

"Hmm. The way I learned it, if no one takes a shot, the speaker takes another go."

"Oh. Alright then, continue. I dare you to get me to drink. I've _never_ done _anything_ wrong," Jane said with an air of sarcastic daring arrogance. She gestured at the doctor, signaling her to continue.

"I'll take you up on that challenge, Detective." She cast a knowing smirk against Jane. "Never have ever had sex on an office desk." Maura leaned back on her hands, confident that she would catch Jane this time. She didn't know why, but she had this feeling and decided to listen to her intestines. It paid off, and Jane picked up her glass of Merlot and shot it into her mouth. Maura was smiling, thinking she had caught the brunette off guard and in a moment of embarrassment. So when Jane looked at Maura again with a signature 'beat that' Rizzoli smirk, Maura's smile faltered a little. "What are you smiling at?" Maura found herself too curious to refrain herself from questioning the Italian one more time.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just the one time that I had sex on an office desk. And hopefully, the couple more times it'll happen in the future. To say the least, I would do it again. And again. And again. With the same person, too. Let's just say it as a kind of out-of-body experience," Jane smirked. She was obviously a little proud of herself. Maura gave her a slightly appalled look. She had never known Jane to openly and voluntarily talk about sex, let alone recount one of her own experiences. But Jane simply shot Maura a suggestive wink and refilled her glass to shot height. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever been kissed by a girl or kissed a girl on the lips." Jane had chosen this question with a really good feeling she would get what she wanted. She knew Maura had grown up in an all-girl French boarding school, for one. For another, Maura had gone to college at a really young age, so some of the youth and impressionability had probably made itself known over the many years of university and medical school. Surely at least one girl had come on to Maura.

And Jane's suspicions were confirmed when Maura took her wine glass and tipped it back into her mouth quickly. Another smirk followed. Many of those seemed to be floating around tonight; or rather this morning. "More than once, again." Jane raised another eyebrow at this. Apparently it was a favorite pastime of hers- raising eyebrows. "You did say 'been kissed' as well as 'kissed', Jane. And you were obviously thinking it yourself: I am quite the catch. Thank you." The doctor smiled, somewhat grateful for the self-imposed compliment, and the flirtatious banter resumed. After five more rounds each of 'Never have I ever', both women had learned a whole lot about each other. Neither woman had ever had a threesome. Not that that fact was crucial to any kind of human function besides humor. Jane had once cheated on a French test in order to keep her grade high enough to stay on her high school softball team. Maura had almost lost her virginity in a swimming pool. But only almost.

Time passed quickly between the detective and the M.E. All of a sudden, Maura's alarm clock went off, signaling that it was seven in the morning and neither of them had slept. Thank god it was now Saturday and neither of them had to automatically head to the station. Jane was a little bit startled at the sudden blaring noise, but Maura had catapulted herself off of the bed. Again. Jane chuckled to herself, remembering Maura's actions earlier that night, and then leaned forward and reached her hand out to her best friend. "C'mere, Maur. Just relax a little bit, yeah? It's late, or early, or whatever it is, and we haven't slept in like 24 hours. And we have a little bit of alcohol in our blood. Just come back here and we'll get under these fancy blankets of yours and we'll knock back some hours of slum-bah. Okay?" Jane placed the wine and glasses on the ground the bed, then pulled at Maura's hand and guided the two of them into the bed and flopped her mane of hair onto the pillow beneath her. With one hand tucked under her head and the other gently stroking Maura's hair, the two fell asleep within minutes.

It was around two thirty in the afternoon that day when the detective and the doctor were awoken. Unfortunately for the pair of them their slumber was ended unnaturally; and at the hands of one Angela Rizzoli, no less. Apparently the woman had come into the house to ask Maura to help with dinner, and when the blond wasn't found in the kitchen or anywhere else downstairs, the nosy woman kept searching until Maura was located. It was obvious that Angela held no regard to closed doors or knocking, so when the older woman flung open the master bedroom door and started calling out for Maura, both Jane and Maura were surprised, to say the least. Maura yelped, sitting up in bed and stealing glanced between each of the Rizzoli girls. Jane looked both completely exasperated at her mother's disturbance, and amused at Maura's high pitch. The doctor glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and registered the time. "Uh, do you need anything, Angela? Is everything alright?"

Angela looked between her daughter, the woman who she considered a daughter, and the bed they were both currently laying in. And then the eyes landed on a hand placed on Maura's upper thigh. Apparently, the Italian hand that had been stroking Maura's hair in their sleep had made its way down to the doctor's stomach, in turn flopping down lower when Maura had abruptly sat up. But of course, the older Rizzoli didn't know that. All she knew was that there was a hand on a thigh. To say that Angela was surprised would have been an understatement. It was clear in her voice. "I…uh…I came to ask you for help with dinner….I'm sorry to burst in on you girls…Hi, Janie…I'll just…get going…" The awkward glances continued as Angela backed away and left the room. Once they were alone, Maura looked to Jane, obviously confused. Reading her best friend very well, the detective offered Maura a moment of clarity.

"She thinks we were sleeping together, Maura." Jane said this with a little chuckle, but it was evident she was a bi fazed by the current events.

"Well, we were, Jane."

Jane was not surprised with her friend's words. Of course Maura would take her phrase to mean exactly what it sounded like, literally. "Yes, we were sleeping. But my mother thought we were sleeping after sex. Which, she probably thinks, is why we were in bed so late in the day," she said, finally catching a glimpse of the alarm clock. She flopped back down onto her pillow, turning her body over and shoving her cheek into the cool cushion. It was evident that the brunette wanted to sleep a little more.

"Hmm." Maura contemplated the situation. From Angela's angle, the image could have been construed to mean something conspicuous. She lifted her side of the covers, and then Jane's, trying to get the both of them out of bed. "We should go set her straight. She did look rather shocked."

Jane flipped over again, scrambling for some kind of heat from the blankets. Her shorts weren't doing much to keep her warm. Once that no longer seemed a viable option, Jane turned her attention to Maura, who was already on her feet. "Hey, Doc, you shouldn't even bother. Nothing you can say is going to change what she thinks now. Been through this already with Casey, remember?" She did sit up, though, as the detective became aware of the light layer of sweat on her body. It had accumulated in sleep; without a doubt a side effect of the alcohol consumption and the hot confines of the blankets. "I do need a shower, though. Can I take one here?" The honey blonde nodded her consent, and Jane proceeded to grab a towel and some clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. She wasn't positive on whether or not the clothes were hers or Maura's, but she was sure that Maura wouldn't mind too much if the garments did end up belonging to her.

By the time Jane and Maura each finished their showers and were changed, the time had passed to around four. The pair of women lounged around the house, watching another Rob Reiner movie and then a game or two of chess. A round went to each woman, each teasing the other with the game and the win. Around eight, Angela strode into the kitchen, deciding that dinner couldn't be put off any longer, no matter what the girls were doing. Jane and Maura wisely complied with all of the mother's requests. She did, after all, deserve it after the pseudo- shock she had been on the receiving end of, that afternoon.

Dinner was made and eaten without much drama. Angela was clearly still in some state of shock; she didn't even want to talk about what she had seen with the girls, which was against her character as an overbearing Italian mother. Jane and Maura chose not to bring it up, seeing how the inevitable rumor-to-be wasn't even true. All they could do was hope that Angela either came to her senses and realized her mistake, or chose to keep it to herself. However, neither option seemed likely, her being an overbearing Italian mother and all.

The rest of the evening went by and, with Maura's consent, Jane decided to stay the night once more, looking forward to the Sunday dinner conversation with her family to come. It would definitely be somewhat interesting. Angela retreated back to the guest house, and the doctor and detective were left alone again. Jane went up to Maura's bedroom to collect the wine glasses and bottle, with Maura in tow. At Maura's subtle and somewhat subliminal request that Jane sleep in her bed again tonight, Jane returned from the kitchen without wine, hoping that tonight they would get some more sleep. She went around, turning out all the lights, and then crawled into 'her' side of the bed on the left. Maura was already looking pretty drowsy. 'Goodnights' were exchanged, and table lamps were turned off. Jane once again reached her hand up to her best friend's head, knowing it would soothe the doctor into slumber. This time around, sleep came at a more decent hour: midnight, and not seven a.m.

Sunday morning came way too soon. It was around five in the morning that Maura's phone rang, quickly followed by Jane's.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

Murder was calling. But then again, so was the pinball game.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: This one was just supposed to be a filler chapter, I guess. But it got away from me. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **_


	4. Personal Effects

**A/N: Yes, I know. You've been waiting forever. Sorry. And I know it's kind of short, especially considering the last chapter and all of its antics. Sorry again. I'm kind of lacking ideas to take up time until we find out who the winner is. So maybe you guys could help me out and supply some ideas with the reviews? Shout-outs to** meribu** and **Gemini1179** for their intuitive comments. ;) For now, Enjoy.****  
**

**Personal Effects  
**

Detective Badass and Doctor Smartypants pulled up to the crime scene and immediately went over to start investigating. It was a good thing Maura's espresso machine worked fast. Maura headed straight to the body for examination, and Jane headed to Korsak and Frost for debriefing. It didn't look like either of them had gotten a lot of sleep that night either. After she was debriefed, Jane walked back over to the body for information from Maura.

"Cause of death is hemorrhaging due to severing of the femoral artery," Maura stated, anticipating her best friend's arrival behind her. At seeing the detective's incredulous look, the doctor quickly revised her statement into layman's terms. "Someone cut a deep gash into his thigh. He bled internally first, and then out," noting the amount of blood surrounding the body. She turned to one of her assistant techs. "I authorize removal of this body. I'll be waiting for it in the lab." Maura turned to go to the car, and leaned against its hood. That was something she'd _never_ do if it weren't so early, and if she was even remotely lucid. Apparently she was always in M.E. mode, but when it came to personal effects, even Maura Isles couldn't escape the day's hours and lack of sleep. Even if her espresso machine worked quickly.

Jane trotted over with a curious look on her face. "Maura, are you okay? You'll ruin your Jimmy Choos, not to mention your 'whichever designer that is' dress." It may have been in a mocking tone, but both women were surprised that Jane was able to correctly identify the shoes. That was enough to snap Maura into lucidity, at least a little bit.

At hearing Jane, Maura quickly righted herself, a little startled for forgetting such a thing. "You're right. I forgot, I guess." She smiled. "I think I just need some more coffee." So to the station everyone went; for coffee and for evidence.

** XXXXX**

The rest of the morning and afternoon rolled around; it looked like a pretty much open-and-shut case. The bloody knife had been left at the scene with the killer's fingerprints on it, for which tests had returned relatively quickly. The murder was clearly a crime of passion, with little to no forethought. Frost and Korsak had picked up their suspect and left him to Jane for interrogation. Of course she would be the interrogating detective. She _was_ the most intimidating, after all. Even if she was a girl. A confession came with very little work from Jane herself, though. It was evident that the man was very guilty- both physically and emotionally- and he just wanted to be done with everything. Maura had even joined Frost and Korsak in the viewing room- after her lab work, that is- because of the small amount of time everyone knew the questioning would take. All she could think about was how predatory Jane looked. It suited her.

Once the man had been booked and placed in a cell by some uniforms, the foursome retreated to the bullpen for some humor and teasing, at pretty much everyone's expense. Each of the detectives had their own arsenal of jokes about the other. Korsak was teased about his cat obsession. Frost, about his computers fascination. Jane joked with Maura about her shoes, and everyone took it upon themselves to put in their two cents about Jane and her lack of a social life. Especially Frankie, who had come up a little later after his patrol shift's end to hang out with his sister.

Of course, this reminded Jane that they still had a pinball challenge going on. "Yo, Frankie," she called. "Did you bring the pinball game today?" Everyone's heads snapped to attention at the mention of their wager, and Frankie nodded his head. He then turned to leave to retrieve it from his car, and Jane proceeded with her jokes. "So, how much time is Old Man Korsak going to log here, Maura? More than Frost?"

Korsak decided to interrupt with his opinion. "A two year old can get a better time than Frost, Janie."

"But that wasn't what I asked. I asked if _you_ could beat Frost." The junior detective chuckled at this. He and Korsak always liked to rib each other, and when Jane was included in the teasing, everything that came out of her mouth was funny. It was their non-alcoholic way of unwinding.

Before Korsak could get another word in, Frankie returned with the game in hand. He handed it to Maura, who in turned passed it to Korsak at his desk. She pulled out the stopwatch from her lab coat; it hadn't been moved since Friday. Once Korsak had been given the signal to begin by the doc, Frost couldn't tear his eyes off of the game. Jane couldn't take her eyes off of Maura and the stopwatch.

Korsak stumbled a little, and the ball fell. Frost called out a 'stop' to Maura, and she paused the stopwatch. She relayed the time to the group. "Thirty-seven seconds, Vince. I guess you have got the better of Frost for now." She smiled, and Jane laughed at her attempt at a joke. "Set the ball again, and I'll tell you when you can start."

After given the okay, Korsak started his second try. Jane and Frost traded roles. Jane paid close attention to the movement of the small metal ball, and Frost kept his eyes on the changing digits on Maura's stopwatch. The detective brought it upon himself to psych the sergeant out. "Hey, old man. You know, if you drop that ball, you'll have to get me coffee for a week." The taunt did its job, and Korsak dropped the ball again. This time, he only made it to "Thirty-one seconds. Where's your coordination, Old Man?"

"Shut your hole, Frost."

"I'm just saying, man. If you don't pass, what is it, 33 seconds this time around, I'll have beat your ass. And," he now addressed the group, "we all know that Korsak hates to have his ego bruised almost as much as Jane here." That particular comment earned Frost one elbow to each side of his ribs. One from Korsak, and one from Jane. As was to be expected. It wasn't like he didn't ask for it, anyway.

All Maura could do was stand back and try to keep a straight face. When the detectives had it out for one another- even if they were just joking around- anyone else's presence could practically be forgotten. They were all so intent on getting one joke, tease or rib in. Maura had spent enough time with her makeshift family to know this, so she just sat and enjoyed the show, trying not to laugh. It wasn't working out for the best, though.

Jane noticed Maura's giggles, and gently elbowed her in the ribs too. It was all in good fun. "C'mon, Doctor Death, let's get a move on. Korsak the Lug over here still has one more shot to try and save his pride. Start the watch over again."

Korsak started his last run and was nearing the thirty second mark when he fumbled a little; enough to miss hitting the ball with one of the top flippers. With a last second 'Hail Mary' kind of flip, though, the small metal ball hit a lower flipper and sailed back toward the top of the small plastic-encased board. It was very soon after that when Jane decided she had to cough a little. Of course, the 'elderly' Sergeant Detective was alarmed, and he missed the ball entirely. Jane called for a stop after her recovery, and Maura called out the time. "40 seconds, Vince. Looks like you did beat Frost after all. Your pride is saved."

Korsak chuckled at his win, and then shot a glance at Frost. Frost, however, was anticipating such a look and already had some kind of comeback ready. "Yeah, well, don't flatter yourself, Old Man. I still got a higher best time than you."

"Yeah? Well you're not getting any of that coffee you think I owe you."

Jane decided that right now was the best time to intervene. "Alright, _ladies_, break it up. We don't need a cat-fight in here. It's about quittin' time, so I'm heading out." She turned to her brother and handed him the game. "You take that and bring it back tomorrow, same time." Turning back to her partners, Jane graced them and Maura with another one of her taunts. "Do you think you can keep your panties on until tomorrow when we do the paperwork and then I play my turn?" Frost and Korsak took an appalled look at one another, and then nodded back at Jane. "Good. See you tomorrow." She grabbed her blazer off the back of the office chair and pulled it on. As she sauntered away in all her swagger, Jane called back one last set of words to her best friend. "G'night to you too, Maur!"

All four of the remaining people by the desks gaped at Jane as she swaggered away and into the elevator, a little awestricken at her arrogant, authoritative demeanor. Frankie thought it was just like his big sister to do that. Korsak thought it was very 'Jane' as well. Frost's opinion went something like _They didn't have that kind of swag in Robbery. _All Maura could think was _Damn. Is anyone else on the verge of swooning right now? _It wasn't like she had been having these thought for a long time, but as she pictured Jane going through those motions one more time, but actually making physical contact with her, Maura's thoughts quickly changed to those of _Does anyone else feel like they need to go home to change their underwear?_

Although Maura's mind was the only one with somewhat dirty thoughts at the moment, it was also the only one with genius level reactors. Thus, she was the first of the four to pick her jaw up off the floor and right herself. But of course, she was the _only_ one to smooth out any wrinkles on her attire, imaginary or not. Frost and Korsak were next to regain cognitive thought.

The two detectives mumbled something about also packing up for the evening and celebrating their arrest, and Frankie headed back to his uniformed patrol buddies, board in hand. Maura was left leaning against Jane's desk, staring at the spot she last saw the detective. It wasn't like she'd never see Jane again, but Maura made sure she cataloged that moment in her mind. It would probably go in the 'Jane' compartment. Or perhaps the 'sexy as all hell' compartment. Hmm...Maybe there was a compromise hidden somewhere in there...

**XXXXX**

**So, have we all decided that Maura's going to win the pinball challenge? Or does Jane have something up her sleeve?  
Did you guys catch on to my 'cat-fight' reference to the season premier?  
**

**Also, keep a lookout for a new fanfic I'll be posting on the 19th. It's my LLBFF's birthday present.  
**


	5. BetCeption

**A/N: Alright everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay, but there's been some kind of emotional turmoil in my head lately. Anyway, now that that's over, I proudly present Chapter Five. **

**Look out, **_meribu_**, I took your advice. Well, part of it anyway. **  
_afret2010_**_,_ Jane might have something up her sleeve. But maybe she doesn't even know about it….**  
_heatwave16_**, you'll see how I took you into account.**

**So without further withholding from your precious minds,  
Chapter Five: Bet-ception. **

**XXXXX**

It was Monday morning. It was 'The Day After the Arrest' Day. That meant that it was Paperwork Day for the Homicide crew. Maura, being the over-achiever she was, had already done her share of the paperwork the previous day. After examining one of Crowe's dead bodies for a separate case and writing up her analysis from the autopsy, the doctor was once again left to explore through the world of her online shoe retreats, all the way into the afternoon.

Her detective counterparts weren't quite so studious in their formal deskwork, and had to sit quite a while throughout the day to complete each and every one of the monotonous forms piled precariously high on their desks. Precariously high for papers, anyway. Luckily for their sanity, though, the lulls in action almost always meant that there was no such lull in conversation. This was one of those cases. Jane, Frost, and Korsak had become quite adept at mixing their thinking and writing with their thinking and speaking, and as such, there was never a dull moment. As an added bonus, (as if their priorities weren't skewed enough already) their paperwork was almost never damaged in the process, a great deed in itself.

The detectives' banter was constantly in motion, and it was as if they were in their own little yenta zone. Talk shifted from Korsak's ex-wives (all three of them) to Frost's doll- "ACTION FIGURE!"- to Jane's boots, to just about anything at all. At one point, the trio ended up conversing somewhat heatedly about whether or not Mulan could actually be considered a Disney Princess, and which of the 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' movies was better. But that's another story for another time.

As time (and the day) ticked away, Korsak decided to get two of his favorite things done at one time. Getting Frost into trouble with Jane, and getting Jane riled up 'all sarcastic-like'. In fact, he had been saving up this juicy bit all morning. "Hey, Janie. I was talking to your mom this morning at the café, and she mentioned something that Frankie had told her about a bet between him and Frost..."

At this, two heads rose quickly out of the semi-consciousness they were in, and two sets of eyes widened alarmingly, and two sets of eyebrows practically receded towards each hairline. Even if you couldn't tell it physically, it was painfully obvious that Frost was blushing. He made it clear that he was a bit embarrassed. Of course, he knew he didn't have to be. But still, he was a little wary of the way his senior detective would react to the news she was to receive shortly. "Korsak, I don't know if this is such a good idea-"

Jane took her chance to interrupt. "Sergeant Detective Korsak, do go on," she nudged. Jane batted her eyelids faux flirtatiously to the group, urging her mentor to continue. The entire precinct knew that Jane was in charge of the group-even if she wasn't the Sergeant- and whatever Jane said, went. This was no different. Especially since Korsak himself was itching to make Frost uncomfortable.

"Well, like I said, Jane. Frankie and Frost here have this little bet going on, or so I've heard. It's kinda a bet inside the bet, I think." Frost interjected by way of clearing his throat, but went ignored by both of the other detectives. "Apparently, Frost here thinks you'll outlast Maura on the pinball game. Frankie thinks Maura's got something up her sleeve. I ain't quite so sure myself, but you know...I'm not partaking in anything anyway."

"Wow," Jane turned to the junior detective who was cowering slightly in his swivel chair. "Very mature of you, _Barry_." It was no secret that Jane only called someone-well, except for Maura and Frankie- by their first name if she was trying to make them feel self conscious. It was working.

"It's nothing, Jane. Just a harmless bet. It's only twenty bucks. And besides, I'm the loyal one here. You ought to be talking to your brother right about now." As if on cue, the youngest of the Rizzoli children walked into the bullpen. Frost saw him first, and motioned him over. "Yo, Frankie, come over here, tell your sister to chill a little bit."

"Yeah, of course, big sis. Take a chill pill." His stupid grin faded, though, in confusion. "Wait, what exactly do you need a chill pill for?" His brows furrowed in concentrated thought for a moment, as was a common Rizzoli trait, and came to a conclusion. "Frost...you told her about the bet?" Officer Rizzoli looked a little frightened of what his sister might say to him. Although, if anyone would have asked him anything about it, he'd have vehemently denied everything. There were some things about a Rizzoli's pride than needed to stay intact, no matter what.

Frost stood up off his chair, looking slightly offended. "Man, please. Korsak said your mom told him after you told her. So whose fault is this really, Officer?" At the finish of his short speech, Frost's insulted grimace turned itself into a smirk of satisfaction.

Jane decided she had had enough of her 'little brothers' messing around. Yes, Frost was like a brother to her. But if anyone asked her... Anyway, she decided she didn't want to hear any more on the current subject, and expressed just that. "Hey, _girls_. Did I or did I not express clearly yesterday for all of you to keep your pantyhose on until after we finished this case? Thank you. Frost, sit down and finish the papers for Cavanaugh. Frankie, don't you have some place to patrol or something?" He nodded. "Come back later, though. And you, Korsak." The sergeant jolted, unaware he had done anything wrong in his protégé's eyes, "As much as I appreciate having a free in-house CI, that's what Ma and Maura are for. Especially when it comes to the lot of you." She chuckled, and settled back down. "Can we all just get back to the massive pile of papers on our desk now, please? We worked and 'Mulan'd all through lunch, and I'm dying to eat."

Most of the remainder of the day passed by in relative quiet, excepting the instances of which paperwork and, of course, the after-paperwork party at the Robber, was discussed. Jane denied the existence of such a party anyway.

After not seeing her friends for almost the entire day, the good doctor decided to make her presence known to the cops upstairs in the bullpen. It _was_ almost pinball challenge time, anyway. She phoned ahead to Frankie, and told him to meet the 'gang' in fifteen minutes. Well, Maura had said the word 'group', but Frankie initiated a more Scooby-Doo feeling to it. After all, the entire pinball endeavor was pretty childish, she did have to say. She knew, though, that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Advancing from the elevator, Maura ran face first into the shoulder of her favorite detective. Stepping back after her short recovery, she looked up to see Jane chuckling quietly and rubbing her shoulder a little. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Are you okay, Jane? Are you hurt?" The doctor immediately went over to examine the hurt area, probing and rubbing through the jacket, until Jane took her hands and set them down.

"Maura, relax. I'm not hurt, okay? I was just coming over here to come down to you to ask you something before you got your cherry or whatever else flavored lip gloss all over my blazer. But yeah, I was going to ask you something. Can we maybe switch places for the Challenge thing?" At her friend's questioning look, Jane continued on. "Well, I know that no one's supposed to be practicing or anything, but I still kinda want to go last. I still want to get a feel of the game, you know? Like, watch over shoulders one more time. Because, you know, the coordination and whatnot."

Maura laughed at the tone of Jane's voice. It was unsure and borderline desperate, even though there was nothing to be desperate about. "Jane. Now it's your turn to relax. I've told you time and time again that there is nothing wrong with your hand-eye coordination. But if you're so bent on this theory, yes we can switch places. I'll play tonight, and you can go tomorrow. You need to… what's that colloquialism, now? I believe it's 'you need to chill', right? Yes, you need to chill."

"Good one," the brunette smiled. "You know, Maur, you're the third person to tell me that today. Maybe there's something to it, then." Upon secondary thought, Jane dismissed the idea entirely. She turned to walk back to her desk, motioning for her best friend to accompany her. "Then again, those two other people were Frankie and Frost, so I don't think that'll help any. Hey, speaking of which-"

"Who is talking about witches, Jane?" Maura looked extremely pleased with herself at the joke she had just interrupted with, and her face-wide smile showed it.

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the ME next to her. Her brown eyes sparkled with astonishment and pride for Maura. "Did you just…? You just made a joke, Maur! I'm so proud of you." As a reward for her humor, Maura was presented with a playful shove to the shoulder. "Now, back to what I was saying before you took one step closer into humanity. Speaking of my little bros, Frost and Frankie, they have a little wager of their own going on."

Jane settled leaning against the desk opposite her own, and Maura took up residence in Jane's swivel chair, as was common practice throughout the years. Maura's eyes betrayed her intrigue and curiosity at Jane's statements past and statements to come. "Oh, really? What about?" The hazel eyes glinted with the anticipation of new knowledge to be added to storage in that 'big brain' of hers.

"Us. As in, which one of us is going to win the Pinball Challenge? Korsak told me that Ma told him after Frankie told her. Anyway, Frost's staying loyal to his partner here, but Frankie thinks that you have some kind of trick up your sleeve. And frankly, I would bet against myself too. Yes, I know, my hand-eye coordination thing is totally fake, but I know there's some kind of pseudo placebo effect that'll most likely mess me up or something." She paused, seeing Maura's utterly elated face, no doubt having something to do with Jane's comprehension of anything somewhat medically intelligent. "Yes, Maura. I am familiar with the placebo effect. I do actually have _some_ semblance of a higher than middle school level education. It comes with having finished high school, you know." A smirk and flirtatious wink followed, letting Maura know her sarcasm.

But true to her personality, Maura was not really receptive of the fact that she was being teased. "Yes, of course I know you're smart. You're actually much more intelligent than you let people think, Jane. But regardless, I think I would win eventually too. Having seen Vince and Barry's total times, they're not particularly wonderful at all, as you would know. And, as you so eloquently put it, your pseudo coordination placebo would keep you from performing extraordinarily as well. By applying the process of elimination, it's only logical that I come out as the victor, is it not?" Maura's own grin and wink appeared. She was inwardly very proud that she could call herself out as the winner using practicality, remaining truthful, and not reveal her secret pinball history to Jane just yet. That would come later tonight, after her game.

Jane was surprised at herself that she could even follow Maura's train of thought. "You did not just use the scientific method to bet on yourself." There was an air of amusement and fake exasperation in her tone.

"Of course not, Jane. Weren't you listening?" Obviously not as closely as Jane thought. "I was using the process of elimination."

"Right, duh." Jane turned, looking around the desks in the bullpen. "Hey, Maur. I just noticed, but Frost and Korsak aren't here. Were they even here when you stepped out of the elevator?"

"Weren't they with you when you decided to come downstairs before I ran into you? If not, and you didn't notice them leaving, then your detective skills need sharpening."

"Of course they were with me when I came to get you. They must have slipped out while we were talking or something. In any case, if I didn't notice, my mind's been somewhere else."

"Clearly." Maura received another playful nudge in the shoulder, but continued. "They should be back with Frankie any second, though. I called him to bring the game up a minute before we crashed into each other."

It was like Frankie's day had somehow been scripted because, again on cue, Frankie came in through the Homicide Division doors. He was holding coffee in one hand, and the pinball game in the other, flanked by Korsak and Frost, who were also holding two cups of coffee each.

"Oh good, you guys are still here," Korsak called over. When the five of them assembled at the desks, Frankie set the game on the desk nearest to him- Korsak's- and left. Each of the male detectives handed each of the women their cup of coffee. Maura, as per usual, received her decaf vanilla latte. Jane got her simple black coffee with an amount of sugar worthy of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. After a few moments at sheer relaxation after a long and boring day, Korsak picked up the pace again. "Alright, Janie. Let's see how your hands operate without a gun, huh? Let's get that game on." He turned to the junior detective by his side. "Hey, Frost, what do you say? Does Rizzoli here get above two minutes, or does she stay with us in the loser category?"

Maura took the opportunity to interrupt the man's teasing and self-deprecation. "Actually, Vince, Jane won't be playing today. I will." The ME sounded unnecessarily protective and cheerful at the same time, and Jane was simply _beaming_ at the care and adoration she was feeling for her best friend. "Something came up. But you can feel free to assume I will pass the two minutes you set for Jane. In fact, up that to seven minutes. I'm feeling pretty confident."

Frost and Korsak were gaping at her cockiness, something that they rarely ever saw from the ME. Jane looked a little dumbfounded as well, but she quickly masked it with her signature detective skepticism. "Is there something you're not telling us, Maura?"

"All in good time, I promise." She sat down as gracefully as she could at Jane's desk, reached into one of the cabinets, and pulled out the stopwatch from last night. Tossing it to Frost, and getting the pinball board back, she caught a glimpse of Jane's inquiring gaze. "After you stormed out yesterday in all of your authoritative swagger, I took the liberty of leaving the stopwatch here. It serves a good purpose, obviously."

Jane accepted this answer as satisfactory, and walked over to stand behind Maura and watch as she played. After getting the go ahead from Frost, Maura started the game and neither of the women could tear their eyes off the board. More specifically, Jane couldn't tear her eyes off of Maura's hands. She looked so calm, like she had been practicing for a while….After a seemingly endless routine of flicks on the ball, Maura missed and the ball fell. Jane called out a stop and turned to look at the men who were staring at the numbers on the timer. "Hey, boys, you want to blink a little? It's not like she went for half an hour. What's the number?" Frost looked up and showed Jane the watch, blinking his eyes to try and get them moist again.

Jane, on the other hand, was picking her jaw up off the floor. "Two minutes and fifty three seconds? How the hell did you do _that_, Maura?"

"Like I said, all in good time. Tell me when I can go again."

The Medical Examiner's next turn elicited a score not as high, but equally impressive. "Two minutes and thirty two seconds. I've gotta say, Doctor Isles, it looks like Frankie will be getting his twenty bucks after all," Frost quipped.

"Yeah, seriously, Maura," Jane added. "Can I just forfeit now and avoid the humiliation? It's not like I can pass, what is it, five minutes and twenty five seconds, and you still have your third turn. You should just collect your prize right now."

"Nonsense, Jane." And then the teasing started. "Even if you can't surpass my time, it'll be fun watching you try, won't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Maur. Enjoy your humorous roll while it lasts. Get on with your game. One more round." She turned to Frost and Korsak and said, "Ten bucks says that she passes three minutes this time."

"Jane!" Maura interrupted the exchange of bets between the detectives.

"You said feel free, didn't you?"

"Fine."

After Frost and Korsak each stated their positions, Maura asked if she could now resume the game. After getting the okay from the junior detective, she flicked the small metal ball up and moved all her attention to what was happening under the small plastic screen. What seemed like hours passed for the spectators, until the ball finally fell through the gap between flippers. Time was stopped, and Frost called out the numbers. As usual, Jane was right. "Three minutes and fifteen seconds." He handed Jane and Korsak each the ten dollars he owed, and then the threesome turned to the doctor next to them.

"So, Maura," Jane leaned forward into the desk where Maura was sitting, shifting somewhat into her detective mode, pinning Maura in her chair. "You want to tell us exactly how you managed to total eight minutes and forty seconds on a plastic desk pinball game? That's an awfully long time." Her tone was playful, but there was clearly an aspect of interrogation there as well, and it was clear she expected an answer, and soon.

Maura sat back in the swivel chair, posture still perfect. She was mostly unfazed by the slight demand in her friend's voice, but the small part of her that was affected quickly sent blood rushing away from her head and to some _lower_ parts of her anatomy. Maybe it had something to do with Jane's proximity to her, or maybe it was the patient yet intimidating command. Maybe it was the husky timbre of Jane's voice so close to her. In any occasion, Maura had to calm herself a little before she took the time to answer. "It's quite simple, Jane. When I was younger, my father owned a desk pinball game. I found it in the library one day and asked about it. He said I could take it with me to boarding school, so that's what I spent most of my time doing when I wasn't in studying one way or another. Now, I know what you're thinking. It's not exactly cheating since I haven't played since then, but it seems I have kept my skill intact. I suppose I could have told you before, though."

Jane just stood back up and shrugged it off, quickly shedding her intimidating persona for the best friend one. "Yeah, you could have. But what's done is done. Tease."

Frost, however, was not as unfazed as his senior. "Well, that's not fair. I'm calling Frankie. Bets are off."

Korsak snatched the phone away from Frost's hand as soon as he had it out of its holster. "No way, man. Bets are bets. And besides, you don't know what Jane has up her sleeve. We all know she's such a _surprising_ person."

"Wow, Korsak. Thanks for the vote of confidence." The detectives were all back to ribbing each other, and Maura sat back and enjoyed the show.

Once Jane had had enough of the teasing- both giving and receiving- and the boys had gone, she turned to her best friend. "Hey, I'm going to the Robber for a burger. You wanna come with? We can go to my place later and have a movie night."

"Only if you'll let me take a look at your hands during the movie. They look tense, especially after all the paperwork you guys were doing today."

"Alright, fine." Jane reached over to help Maura up and then pulled the blonde towards her, hand residing on the small of Maura's back. "But I get to pick the movie." Maura nodded.

"Let's go, Jane." And the pair of women made their way over to the elevators, clearly intent on having a fun night.

**XXXXX**

**Alright, guys? How did you like that bit? Drop by your opinion!**

**If you leave an cool comment or review, I'll give you a shout-out, as you can see.**

**Also, you guys get to decide what movie and game Jane and Maura take part in tonight. So if you Private Message me or leave it in the comment, I'll adopt the majority's opinion. Get to it!**


	6. A Night In

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. I'm really sorry it took so long. Almost a month, right? Wow. Anyway, sorry. But I hope I at least made up for some of it with the length of this chapter. It's the longest yet, by a long way. And I think it's pretty funny. **

**Shout-outs to:** _milk3002_ and_ moriartyhasthephonebox. _**  
**

**Guys, you know that they can't get drunk. It's Monday night; they have work tomorrow! But, I may be a bit lenient with that coming up...;).  
**

**Brownie points to anyone who catches the Grey's Anatomy 'line' and even more brownie points if you've seen the movie they're going to see.  
**

**So...**

**Chapter Six: A Night In  
**

Jane and Maura reached the Robber, and took their seats in their usual booth. To their surprise, Frankie was there with a couple of his patrol buddies, off-duty.

As if to add to the inevitable embarrassment and humiliation that was to come for Frankie, it was Karaoke night. The one night a month where people can sing their hearts out, and Jane and Maura were going to witness the young Rizzoli do just that. How wonderful. In fact, he was already on stage when the ever-observant Doctor Isles pointed him out to his sister. The music started playing for a Queen song; "Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon". And then, as if it weren't going to be bad enough already, one Detective Barold Frost joined him in front of everyone, playing the guitar and singing 'background'. Cop bar, shmop bar; he was too drunk to notice. The newfound companionship between Frost and Frankie had benefited each of them. Frankie's detective skills were being honed by someone who was _not_ biased, and Frost learned how to loosen up a bit, something he himself hadn't done since joining Homicide.

Maura and Jane noticed all of this and more between the two men, and when the humiliating song was over, went over to confront and make fun. The making fun was mostly for Jane, but Maura usually knew how to pitch in when she was needed. It's a good thing that this time, her humor skills weren't in high order. "Hey Francesco and Barold, I didn't know you guys could sing. And emulate one of classic rock's greatest icons, too. Good on you. You're about a day late, though. Sunday was yesterday." Jane was trying hard not to double over in laughter, but just kept on teasing the boys. "But seriously, you picked _that_ song? It's like the shortest song ever. Your guitar skills were _amazing, _though, Barold. Frankie wouldn't have been able to succeed without them." The sarcasm was painfully evident to anyone who wasn't Maura, who was trying to determine the accuracy of one of Jane's previous statements.

Frankie and Frost took the good-natured ribbing in stride, but as all little brothers do, Rizzoli lite had to have a comeback on hand. "Thanks, big sis. Maybe next month you can get out on stage too and stop singing "Howling for You" in the shower." Jane's smile faltered ever so slightly, but she took the teasing well regardless, and simply punched each man on the shoulder none-too-lightly to stop the laughing.

It was then that Maura decided to throw in a comment or two. "You know, Jane, actually the shortest song ever recorded was 1.316 seconds long, called You Suffer. It was mostly thought of as a song parody, but it has a title in Guinness, so it's regarded as official." Maura smiled at her own intelligence, but the highly developed mind holding all that intellect had been too busy scanning history for songs to register what Frankie had said, and now finally caught on. "Wait, you sing in the shower? How come I've never heard you before?"

"Because she doesn't want to burden you with her tone-deafness," Frankie interrupted. The doctor's comment hadn't been lost on Frost either, but he put the information to good use. Use like wondering what exactly Maura does with Jane so late at night or so early in the morning that she knows when Jane is in the shower.

"It's true, Maur," Jane took over the banter. "I really can't sing. And I don't want your ears to fall off, so I spare you the torture." She then turned and ushered her friend away from the two quite intoxicated cops, willing them to start acting a bit more like their own age. "Come on, I need a drink after that little reminder of my sweet sixteen party. God, that was a bad year," Jane chuckled. "And _no_, I'm not going to talk about it."

The best friends went back to their booth and ordered their usual, engaging in their own session of chaffing all the while. "So, Doctor, what game are we going to play tonight?"

"Well, I didn't engage much in social interaction during my years in high school and university as you know, but many of my peers were partial to games involving alcohol or stripping."

"Yeah, no. That's not happening tonight. It's Monday, Maura, and we have work tomorrow. I'm not going to set foot in that bullpen with anything resembling a hangover; unlike Frost over there," nodding towards the man who was stumbling slightly against the bar counter. "As for the stripping, I usually wait for the third date, thank you very much."

Maura actually caught on to the teasing nature of Jane's comment for once, and just waved a hand to dismiss it. "Well, I recall them saying they also liked Truth or Dare."

"Yeah, okay, Maur. Your high school 'peers' obviously didn't have very good judgment. I'm willing to bet the farm that just about every game they liked involved alcohol."

"You don't own a farm, Jane," Maura said, a little confused with Jane's statement.

Jane sighed. There were some things that Maura would never be able to understand herself. Bummer. "It just means that I'm very sure of what I'm saying. But no. Truth or Dare is out of the question as well. I'm not up for making a fool of myself licking chocolate chips off the floor." Jane sighed, letting go just enough to lean back and slouch against the booth cushions. "I guess I'll just have to come up with a game myself, then."

The women sat back and let the conversation come to a lull after that. Each lost in her own thoughts. Jane's consisting of 'what movie's and 'what game's. Maura's consisting of her unusual 'what if's and 'if/then's. Unusual because she had never liked using 'what if'. Not so unusual because they were regarding Jane, as many of her thoughts seemed to be doing lately.

It was just no use. She couldn't get her mind off of the dark detective sitting in front of her. But both women just sat silent, content with the other's presence, even when no one had anything of value to say. They both completely forgot that they were even in a loud bar with even louder little brothers. That is, they forgot until said little brother, who was a little drunk, came along and disrupted their quiet.

"Hey, big sister! And other big sister! What'cha two even doing over here? You're conversation is quieter than Jane's sex life."

Jane blushed, but recovered quickly. "What the hell do you even know about my sex life?" She was a little incredulous, and more than a little annoyed at her brother's inebriated antics.

"Just enough to know that you don't have one. But, you never know, Maura could maybe help you out with _that_ little predicament."

It was Maura's turn to blush this time. She shielded her face slightly from Jane, irrationally fearing that the detective would be able to see her thoughts if she saw her eyes. Surely Frankie couldn't really know. He was just drunk. But, then again, apparently everyone who wasn't Jane (or Jane's brain) saw something between the two. It would be hard to dispute, so Maura just let it slide. This time. Because, for her part, Jane was already doing something about the thirty-something year old teenager next to them.

In the time it had taken Maura to think everything through- a split-second, really. She was quite fast- Jane had already jumped out of the booth, grabbed Frankie by one of his ears, and dragged him back to Frost and his patrol buddies at the bar. Jane was blushing as well, but it was _her_ brother causing the problem, and so _she _needed to dispose of it.

Jane turned and, as friend-like as she could, came up and ushered Maura back towards the bar doors, out into the night, and into her car. "I swear, the next time baby Francesco gets drunk around me will be the last time he's alive around me," she threatened to an amused best friend.

Maura chuckled as she buckled in her seatbelt and leaned back against the chair. "Relax, Jane. He was clearly relatively intoxicated. Granted, not as bad as Barry was, but enough to, let's say, let out his subconscious thoughts. If they just happened to be about us…well, there's nothing we can do about that."

Of course, there was nothing Jane _did _want to do about that. Other than the act of getting those ideas out of her baby brother's head, the idea itself- in her own mind- was definitely not the worst one she'd ever had. And, truthfully, not the first idea she'd ever had about the two of them either. So…what? Well, obviously Maura was just handling this as only Maura would, so Jane just let it go for now. But when Frankie walked upstairs into the bullpen for whatever reason tomorrow, he was going to _get it_. Bad. Never mind the fact that he would be hung over. That's his own fault.

The drive to Jane's apartment went relatively smoothly, not counting the swerve or two she had made while her mind ran amok elsewhere.

Opening the door for her friend, Jane called out "Game or movie first, Maur? And don't ask me which ones I've decided on. It's going to be a surprise. And you can't bag on anything I choose, either." Jane shut and locked the door behind her and followed the doctor to pick out some leftover take-out for their movie. Actually, strike that. She plucked the Thai food from Maura's hand and put it back in the fridge. "Yeah, no. This particular movie requires only popcorn. Do you agree to the terms of tonight's events, Doctor?"

Maura laughed, unfazed by Jane's seemingly serious and aloof attitude. "Yes, of course, Jane. I agree. Game first, though. What did you decide on?" She plopped herself down on Jane's couch, waiting for the detective to join her from the kitchen.

"Patience is key, Maura. You know this," Jane teased. She abandoned the doctor to retreat into her bedroom for a second, and then came back a moment later with a box in her hand. She set it down on the coffee table, and Maura repaid her with amused and quizzical look.

"Twister, Jane? This is the game you chose? Alright," she sighed, secretly enjoying riling Jane up. Maura pulled off her heels, thankful for once that she had been wearing fashionable slacks that day in favor of one of her dresses. It obviously served a purpose. The honey-blonde stood, removed her heels, and took the game in her hands, setting it on the couch, and prepared to push at the coffee table. At seeing the questioning look Jane was giving her, Maura returned the gaze at her friend with equal fake intensity, like she was from space. Or came back from the dead and off of her table. "Well, you obviously have to move the coffee table so that we can play in here, right?"

Jane's head cleared when she heard these magic words. "Uh, yeah, right. I'll drag it over there," she nodded absently towards an unoccupied corner of the room, "and you can set up the mat." While Jane cleared the space in front of the television, she tried to get those thoughts out of her head. The ones about Maura. The ones that Frankie had mentioned. The more-than-platonic ones. The ones that were becoming more frequent the more time she spent with the blonde haired genius.

Meanwhile, said genius was fighting the same war with her own thoughts. Her physical body was busy unfolding the Twister mat, but her mind was elsewhere while Jane couldn't see her. Maura had never actually gone THAT far with a woman before, but she didn't have any problems with it. And as if a physical attraction to her best friend wasn't enough, Maura was quite sure that although she didn't know quite to what extent her feelings went for Jane, they were more than platonic at the least.

The mat was sufficiently set up on the floor, and the spinner board sat nearby on one of the couch cushions. Apparently, since Jane had had to pick the game, it was Maura's obligation to take her turn first. She ended up with a left foot on green, and Jane's turn placed her right hand on red. Several increasingly physical and awkward spins later, Maura was spread in bridge position face up across the mat. Thank god for yoga.

Jane was on top of her. Thank god for clothes. Because Jane's legs were awkwardly spread and stradling Maura, and as it was, Maura was not completely certain that Jane couldn't feel her arousal. Thankfully, Jane's hands were both on the same side of Maura's arched body, so it wasn't as completely terrible as it would be.

And now it was Maura's turn again. She could barely move her arms without falling, but somehow she managed to topple the spinner off the couch and onto the ground, and took her turn. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to get out of this without toppling herself, and Jane along with her. She knew at least one of them would go down. It just seemed funnier that someone would at least win the game. So she essentially sabotaged her turn, picking up her leg and whipping Jane over onto the ground.

Jane had been focused the entire game, because she was just a competitive person in nature. She wasn't going to let Maura win without a valiant war. And that meant enduring whatever potentially torturous situation came her way. Even this one, where she was practically grinding her hips on Maura's legs. It certainly wasn't helping disprove Frankie's statement from earlier, because what she was feeling right now...personally, all she wanted were two things: one, to get some freakin' relief. And two: for this not to happen again with Maura unless it was actually purposely a part of their relationship. Because she didn't think she could handle it again if it weren't.

Of what happened next, she wasn't so sure. Her head was down, facing the mat, so all she could see or feel was that Maura had, very impressively, moved the spinner and taken her turn. The next things to happen were all a blur for Jane. She could practically see the gears turning in the head of the girl under her, and then came that smirk. One that Maura used so very rarely. It was that same smile that she had worn when she had proposed the pinball game to the detectives. She was plotting something. Jane hardly had time to wonder exactly what she was plotting, though, because half a second later, Maura had made this move than she probably learned in her yoga classes; because all of a sudden the doctor's leg was in the air, and her hips turned, and Jane was flat on the ground.

"Maura!" she yelled in feigned exasperation, although muffled by her face against the floor. When she flipped her body around enough, Jane could see Maura trying extremely hard to contain her laughter. She was already up and on the couch, covering her face with a pillow in an attempt to keep her howls of amusement from reaching the outside world. It didn't work very effectively on the long run.

Maura erupted with laughter, doubling over on the couch. It wasn't something she usually did, so when it happened, Jane simply could not resist the urge to go over and prolong the enjoyment as best she could.

So the tickle war started. Jane swiftly climbed over onto the couch and pushed Maura down horizontally. She set one of her legs on top of Maura's to keep her from flailing and kicking, and took both of Maura's wrists in one of her hands, trapping them above her head. Jane's left hand proceeded to tickle Maura's side until the blonde was shrieking with laughter and joy. It always seemed cute to Jane that Maura was very ticklish, a small quirk she had had the pleasure of discovering after one stressful case. Maura didn't know that Jane was equally ticklish. Well, Jane thought that Maura didn't know. But Maura always knows things...

"Jane!" Maura shrieked when enough air had finally entered her lungs to do anything but gasp and laugh. "Jane! Stop!" She valiantly fought off her attacker with another one of her 'moves'. This particular one had been taught to her by Jane herself. The detective wouldn't know what hit her.

Maura lay as limp as she possibly could while Jane was still tickling at her sides incessantly. She was still gasping for air, but managed to focus the detective's attention to her torso for just enough time to wrench her dominant hand from Jane's grasp and push her off. It was time for revenge.

She climbed out from under the brunette and tackled her back. Claiming the same position Jane had just employed on her, Maura aimed her hand's trajectory to a different zone than Jane's torso and side, though. Maura was going straight to the best place she could. Lower than the torso. What? No, lower than that. Maura had accidentally discovered one night, without Jane's knowing, that her feet were the most ticklish zones on her body. It was worth another shot, at the very least.

Maura trapped Jane's wrists in front of her, though, so her hands wouldn't be too spread apart. The doctor reached behind her back and found one of the extraordinarily long legs she was sitting on. Jane had already figured out what was going on, but she was powerless to move. Maura had much more upper body strength than she let on. That was definitely worth exploring further, should Maura permit it. But back to the point. Maura had reached Jane's feet and scraped her nails ever-so-fleetingly across their bottoms, much to both Jane's enjoyment and torture. It was quite amusing, in reality. Jane let out a short yelp and thrust her hips up involuntarily, her body trying to escape its grasp. Jane tried to wriggle her hands free from Maura's clutches, but Maura had been smarter in her strategy. She used her dominant hand to subdue Jane, and the other to do the easier work of tickling Jane's super sensitive feet.

And she was enjoying every second of it.

Jane's raven-colored hair was sprawled about in all directions across the couch, some lucky strands still somewhere on the couch and not hanging off the arm or the cushion's edge or wherever else. Her chest was heaving, trying mostly in vain to get some oxygen into her systems. She was gasping and laughing and wailing as Maura finally left her feet alone. But Maura was not so lenient in her conquers. "Payback is a bitch, Detective," she chuckled, moving back up those long legs and over to her sculpted abdomen. Jane was in no way sensitive to pain, but the sensations of the fingernails Maura trailed over her side were not painful at all. There were only agonizingly pleasing - or pleasingly agonizing – it really didn't matter to her as long as the two were together in some way.

After another few minutes of this, Maura actually seemed to notice that two things were happening. The first one had to do with her. Blondie had only just realized this, but she was essentially straddling Jane's waist. Okay, so it was her legs, but she was leaning over just a 'little bit' in order to tickle her friend's side. And she was turned on. It was a good thing that Jane couldn't see this. Oh, Jane. That was the second thing. Her head was tipped back high and her throat was arched. Her mouth was open, and it legitimately looked like she was having some trouble breathing.

Maura immediately stopped her hand's ministrations and got off of the couch to see if Jane was okay. While the air flow returned to Jane's system and she was reacquainted with the world around her, Maura was busy apologizing. She had apparently been overly occupied with what her hands were doing to pick up her head and see Jane's heaving chest. But no worries. Because as soon as Jane was breathing a little more normally, she pounced once more, knocking the pair of women onto the floor. "Jane!" Maura yelped again.

The doctor quickly swiveled her body and knocked Jane off of her and onto the floor. Maura stood and gathered herself, righting her shirt and slacks and striding over to the kitchen for some desperately needed ice water; because the freezing ice itself was needed just as much as the water was. She returned to the living room with another glass for Jane, who just now was picking herself up off the floor and catching her breath.

"Here, sit up and drink this." Maura handed Jane the glass and Jane, very characteristically, drowned the liquid with a few very unladylike gulps. It usually helped her regain control of her heartbeat after a workout, she claimed.

"Thanks," Jane said once the glass was empty and all that remained were a couple of ice cubes. "That was enough heavy exercise for one night, don't you think? What do you say we settle down for that movie about now?" Maura nodded, and Jane reached over to the couch for leverage in pulling herself up off the floor. The brunette stalked over to the bookcase by her television, ironically holding mostly movies and video games for her brothers. She pulled one out and tossed it to Maura, who caught it without a second thought. Good to know her reflexes were intact. "How do you feel about horror, Maur?"

She took a look at the old movie case and chuckled a little. "Poltergeist, Jane? It sounds a little forced."

"Yeah, I thought we'd watch one of the classics. Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"As a genre, I don't care for it much. It's never relatable, and science, if there ever is any involved, is often miscalculated in some way or another."

"Well, buckle in, Maur, because I chose this movie, and that's what I said we were going with earlier at the precinct. You can occupy yourself massaging my hands if you get bored or annoyed or whatever you geniuses get whenever something in an _entertainment_ film isn't really correct. You said you wanted to."

"I'll just watch with you, then. But I warn you, your hands may become very interesting to me at some point during the movie, so don't be scared if something freaky happens on the T.V. and I've done something to your hand. You've brought this upon yourself."

Jane just chuckled and got up to put in the old movie, turn off the lights for effect, and retrieve the popcorn they had set on the counter earlier. From the kitchen, she called "You know, they say this series is cursed or something. Frankie and Tommy told me that something like four people died during the time the movies were made."

"While that's highly unfortunate, I don't think there are such things as curses."

After Twister was folded and put away and the coffee table was moved back in place, Jane started the movie and both women paid rapt attention. After a little while, Maura took Jane's hands in her own and started kneading away at the tensed flesh, as promised. It was more of a way to keep the growing fear at bay than anything else, though. But Jane didn't know that. She was still engrossed in the movie. It didn't look like any of the horrors were affecting her much. She must have seen it before.

Maura was trying very hard not to jump at every unexpected turn the movie took, so she started reciting all the scientific problems with the movie in her head. In addition, she paid more careful attention to relieving the stress in Jane's hands. They had been working very hard all week, especially with today's paperwork and impromptu tickle war.

But Maura had a problem. And it was a very real problem. To keep her fear from the movie - however illogically placed it was - at bay, she needed to focus on the hand she was currently massaging. But if the doctor thought about Jane's hand for an extended period of time, she would start to wonder what those hands would feel like on her body. It didn't even have to be anything completely intimate at first. Just a hug or a caress that was purposely outside the realms of friendship. And then she ventured into the kingdom of the more physical thoughts she shouldn't be having about Jane. Especially when Jane was sitting six inches away from her. And that was her problem. She couldn't find anything to focus on that didn't either scare her or stimulate her.

Once the dead people started popping up from their graves, Maura found her distraction. She just hoped that Jane would allow it for a little bit. So Maura snatched the remote off the coffee table and paused the gory scene. "Jane, if nothing else, this whole 'dead people rising from a cemetery' thing is not only cliché, but very _very_ impossible." At Jane's arguing look, Maura continued her rant. "That isn't to say that the rest of this is in any way feasible, but I knew you'd just want me to watch and not comment on anything."

"That's very true, Maura. So how about we watch the last ten minutes of this and then get ready for bed. It's pretty late as it is." Maura nodded quickly, and looked down for her hands to resume the work they'd been doing.

Jane was no idiot. Far from it. She could tell Maura was a little scared. It was a horror movie, after all. Tommy had nearly wet himself the first time he saw it, and he was no little kid when that happened. But Jane decided to keep the theme of the night going: games. She was playing with Maura just a little bit. It wasn't often she (or anyone, for that matter) got to see Maura squirm, and it was so far not a terrible experience. And she was getting a free massage as well.

The movie ended, and Jane offered to clean up while Maura got ready to go to sleep. It was nearing midnight, and Maura was clearly tired.

Jane was in the kitchen and Maura was in the bathroom, and the detective decided to push her luck once more with her best friend. She quickly and quietly gathered all the chairs from around the counter and stacked them one on top of the other on the table, like they had in the movie. After doing that, she sneaked into the bag Maura left on the bed in Jane's room and pulled out one of the things she knew Maura would need tonight before she went to sleep. Jane left it in the living room so Maura would have to go get it and see her little prank.

As Maura finished up in the bathroom, Jane got herself ready to sleep as well. A long t-shirt and some shorts; that was all she really needed. Why Maura bothered with the whole silk ensemble, she didn't know. When Maura finished her whole routine, she walked into Jane's bedroom to see her staring up at the ceiling in thought. She bypassed it for a moment, though, because she couldn't find her cell phone and it needed to be charged.

"Jane, have you seen my phone? It's not in my bag."

Jane tore her gaze away from the ceiling and concealed a smirk. "Maybe it's in the living room. Check there."

Maura turned and walked out of the room to the couch and the coffee table to look for her phone. Upon seeing the stools stacked on the kitchen counter the way they were, Maura nearly yelped. "Jane…come here a second."

Jane heard Maura call her and chuckled quietly to herself. She sounded a little freaked out; her little prank had worked. The detective pulled herself out of bed and prepared herself for the role she was about to take.

"Is something wrong, Maura? Did you find your- Oh my god!" Jane gasped. She stumbled back just enough to make it look convincing to the blonde who stood in front of her. "What the hell?"

"Jane…" Maura started. She was clearly in some level of distress. "Jane, please tell me you had something to do with this. Because if you somehow didn't do it, then I'm not going to be able to fall asleep tonight." Maura sounded genuinely afraid of something, and Jane quickly abandoned her role. She had gone a little too far, and it was showing.

"Hey," Jane rounded her friend and looked into her eyes. "Hey, relax. It was me, alright? I was just messing around with you. There's nothing to be scared of. Look, I'll go take them down, okay? I'll put them back." Jane made her way across the kitchen and to the counter, and started taking each stool down off the counter. Once she was done, she turned back to Maura, who had been staring intently, as if trying to determine what exactly was happening. "Maura, relax, you're okay."

Jane made a move to take Maura in her arms for an embrace, but the blonde's open palm up the back of her head snapped those plans in half. "OW. Thank you very much, Maura." Seeing her troubled friend's indignant look, Jane nodded and rephrased. "Yeah, I deserved that. I'm sorry, Maura. I was just messing with you. You looked a little freaked out during the movie, but I didn't think you were this scared. I'm sorry."

Maura let Jane lead her back to bed after turning out the lights in all the rooms, yet leaving the bedside lamp on. The detective resumed reassuring Maura, even though she didn't _really _need it. "It's alright, Maura. Here, come lay against me." The doctor did, and Jane continued. "It's just a movie. And besides, if any supernatural being, poltergeist or zombie or whatever, suddenly decides they want to reckon with you, they'll have a hell of a time trying to get through me, okay? Nothing's coming for you."

This made Maura laugh softly, at least. It was a welcome change from her quiet. "Jane?" she looked up at the face of the person whose chest she was laying.

"Mm, yeah?" Her eyes were back on the ceiling.

"Close your eyes, okay?"

"Uh, why?"

"Please, Jane."

Of course Jane did, because Maura asked her to. Maura checked that her eyes were indeed still closed when she shifted into a different position on Jane. After confirming that they indeed were, Maura placed a soft tentative kiss on the corner of Jane's lips. It wasn't long, only a second or two, but Jane knew exactly what Maura was doing. She opened her eyes back up after Maura had settled back into her original position. "What was that for?" Jane was more curious and confused than anything else, and it showed.

Maura sighed. "I don't know, Jane. I'm not familiar with what goes on in my 'gut'. But you're just so nice to me. Always. You're my best friend, and you know how to make me feel better if I'm not well. And just now, when you pulled that joke, I know you weren't trying to be mean. You were just having fun, because that's who you are. But you know me too, and you're here for me, protecting me from all the things that won't even come. And I know that I shouldn't be scared of a movie, and that it's even odder because it's _me_, but you were still here. Consoling me. Making me feel better in your own way, protecting me with a joke. It's so _you. _And…and I think you deserved it, if nothing else."

After a brief moment of silence, Maura spoke again. Her tone was still soft, but she turned to face the woman beside her and laced her own humor into her words. "And, maybe, I guess, it's for the next time we play Never Have I Ever. Because now you can never say that you haven't been kissed by a girl."

This little tidbit earned a chuckle from the detective under Maura. "Thank you very much, then, Maura. I feel honored that you chose to be the one to pop my girl-kissing cherry." Maura blushed. "And for the record, I wouldn't mind if you would do it again a few more times after tonight. Because, even as awkward as you made it sound, I know what you meant when you were talking. Granted, it's not exactly the same thing, but…you're beautiful, Maura. And you're funny. And you're brilliant. And you have the best smile. And…I like you too. Like_ that _way, yes."

Jane leaned into Maura for her own kiss, and Maura reciprocated. It was short, sweet, tender. Like all things a proper first – or second – kiss should be.

The detective reached an arm out from around Maura for one second to turn off the bedside table lamp. The arm returned, reassuring Maura once again where she belonged.

"Goodnight, Maura."

"Goodnight, Jane."

**XXXXX**

**Like I said, it was pretty long. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks a bunch if you guys stuck it all the way through. Love you all! Review!  
**

**Also, I recommend you guys check out the shortest song ever recorded. ;) For laughs, you know?  
**

**ATD  
**


	7. Quite the Shock

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter, guys. I think it's sweet, even if it's not quite as long as chapter six. Have fun. ;)  
_**

_**Chapter Seven: Quite the Shock**_

* * *

Tuesday morning arrived far too early for Jane and Maura. There wasn't a body call, _thank god_, but regular work meant having to get up. Up, as in, out of bed.

Maura was awake first, as was her tendency to wake before Jane whenever they were together. Still, she found herself reluctant to face the world, merely because Jane's arm was still draped around her waist. And it was very comfortable and soothing and well, _nice_ to wake up with that feeling. That feeling of belonging somewhere. She liked it a lot.

As if Jane's subconscious mind could sense Maura's gears turning, her eyes fluttered open slowly and found purchase on Maura's temple. Her lips followed suit. "Morning." Her voice was extra raspy from sleep and her eyes were still adjusting to the natural light from outside. She moved to get up out of bed for some quick coffee before having to be dragged through the tedious day. Apparently Maura had expected this action from Jane and pulled her back as soon as the arm left her side. Jane was thrown off balance and landed semi on top of Maura. "Uh…"

The detective was quickly silenced with a huge smile and a brief kiss from the blonde under her. "Morning, Jane." Of course, Jane didn't feel that that kiss was long enough, so she reached her head down again. A _'one more'_ was mumbled right before lips collided once again.

This was the part they loathed: the getting up. Unfortunately, it was a required part of their day, so when their lips parted, Jane got up and went to go fix some coffee. She had a long day ahead of her. No case meant…what exactly? It meant old paperwork she had neglected. It meant poring over still open cases. It meant boring hours playing trash basketball with Frost and Korsak. But most importantly, it meant that Maura was down in the morgue doing whatever she was doing while Jane would be many floors up. That would undoubtedly be the least favorite part of her day, especially regarding their newfound extreme closeness.

But it would be almost worth it at the end of the work day when Maura would come up and the both of them and Frost and Korsak would play their last game of pinball. Jane was feeling confident; probably because of the fact that she had some new incentive. Besides, she didn't really think she would be _that_ terrible at the game. It didn't look too hard after all, and those comments she made about her hands were not exactly screaming accuracy anyway. Maybe not so confident as to beat Maura's kickass time, but at least enough to show Frost and Korsak who's boss. Jane did have a reputation to uphold, after all. She could beat a game if she wanted.

Meanwhile, Maura had occupied herself in Jane's room trying to compose herself and make sense of what was happening. Jane felt the same way about her. Of that she was now sure. Maura was feeling nothing short of gleeful as she got dressed for the day ahead of her; one she'd probably spend most of down in the morgue. Well, that was a bummer. But she'd see Jane later, and then Jane would play her round of pinball. And things would be all sorts of humorous.

It was thoughts like these that Maura spent her time with as she made herself ready for the day to come and joined Jane in the kitchen for coffee. Jane had already prepared both of their mugs just the way they liked it, and there was a bunny pancake sitting on her side of the counter. "Oh! Thank you, Jane. I didn't know you could, well, successfully prepare food." The doctor's tone was full of mirth and levity, and there was the largest smile on her face, clearly very proud of her joke.

"Well done, Maura. You're certainly getting the hang of humor, aren't you?" At the dark blonde's satisfied nod, Jane continued. "And as for my food-preparing skills, I just don't like to cook. Or bake, or whatever. So I don't. But Ma passed on the genes, so I can if I want." The brunette finished with a shrug and a sip of her coffee.

"You know cooking skills aren't genetically linked, Jane."

"Yes, Maura, I'm quite aware," Jane chuckled. "Eat up, Doctor Bunny Pancake. You don't wanna be late to work, do you?"

Maura shook her head vehemently. "No, of course not. And on that note, you should go get dressed."

Jane made her way to her room, but turned back uncertainly once she reached the threshold of the door. "Maura…? What are we? I just want to be sure of this."

The doctor sitting at the counter stood, set down her coffee mug, and walked over to the detective by the doorway. In the steadiest, most loving tone she could muster, Maura started. "Jane, we're just…we're natural. We're right. I don't think there's an exact name for it, but the closest I can come up with, if you want, is that we're dating. Together. If you want, I'm your girlfriend, and you're mine."

Jane looked like she had just won the Stanley Cup, the World Series, the Superbowl, and the NBA Finals all in one. "Yes. Yes, of course I want that. Girlfriends. Yes. Um, I'm rambling. I'm going to go get dressed now," Jane motioned behind her with a thumb. And with a quick sneaked kiss, she was gone into the room behind her.

* * *

The day was passing just as slowly as Jane had anticipated. And in fact, she and the boys had started playing trash basketball an hour and some inconsequential amount of minutes ago. There really was _nothing_ to do. Every old page of paperwork had been completed a number of hours ago, there were no leads on old cases, and they'd even each had at least three extra cups of coffee just to keep from dying of boredom. Just then, Frost spoke up.

"What do you think the doc will make us do? She doesn't seem like the dirty type."

Jane's thoughts went something like this: _She won't be dirty with _you. _Me, on the other hand… _A slow grin had spread on her face, and Korsak had to interrupt certain thoughts.

"You okay, Janie? Jane."

The brunette snapped out of it, mentally chastising herself. _Get it together, Rizzoli, you've been dating, what twelve hours? Quit bowling and get your mind out of the gutter._

"Yeah, boys, I'm fine. I don't know what she'll do. Maybe she'll make you stay in the morgue for a full autopsy," she nodded at Frost, and then at Korsak, "and you go a whole week without a meaty sandwich of any kind. You know, stuff for 'your own good'." Jane pulled out the quotation marks and smirked.

"Ha, ha, clever Rizzoli," the Robbery transfer commented. "And what, pray tell, would she have in mind for you? An early morning run? I doubt it."

"Yeah, thanks Columbo, I doubt it too." Then in a quieter tone more to herself than anyone else, she mentioned "She'll have something _else_ for me." Another small grin pasted itself on Jane's face, but she managed to rid herself of it before anyone got suspicious.

"Let's just get on with the game, why don't we. Frost has 37, Jane 43, and me with 42. Come on. I'm starting a comeback." Korsak sounded gruff, a little put out for some reason. Jane picked up on it.

"Yeah, that. _Or_, you just can't stand the thought of not having a meat sandwich for a whole week. And my partner here would concur, wouldn't you, Frost?"

"Righty-ho!"

"Yeah, yeah, you both are so hilarious. Let's get back to the game. We only have an hour or so before Doctor Isles come up."

Jane immediately brightened at the mention of the blonde doctor a few floors down, and channeled that energy into kicking trash basketball ass. By the time the hour or so had gone, Korsak had indeed fueled some kind of comeback. But Jane of course was the boss. The scores ended up 68 for Jane, 53 for Frost, and Korsak's miraculous recovery put him at 57. Jane finished the game with a 'three pointer' just as Maura stepped through the doors, and Maura couldn't help but be impressed by the long distance shot, even if she didn't exactly have a penchant for sports.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. Afternoon, Jane," Maura said as she approached the two disgruntled detectives and the one farther away celebrating in her chair.

"Hey, Maura," came the three simultaneous replies. And then Frost got on with the _real_ business.

"Let's get right to it then, huh? Call Frankie to bring up the pinball game, and we'll get started.

And in fact, within a few minutes, after Maura had made the call, everyone's favorite beat cop turned up at Jane's desk. "Hey, guys. Can I stay here and watch Jane this time? I've got a feeling this one will be good."

"Is that a compliment or an insult, Junior?" Jane retorted, picking up on her little brother's sarcastic tone and replying with her own.

"Yeah, yeah, forget about it," he smirked. "Just flick the ball, why don't you?"

"Maura has to get the timer, smartass," once again kicking her brother's butt in argument. Before said argument could escalate in any way, the doctor did indeed step in.

"Alright. Let's start then, Jane. Boys," she nodded towards the two detectives watching with amused expressions, "you two will take control of the stopwatch." She tossed it to them. "I will stand behind Jane and tell you when the ball falls. Frankie can watch. Are we all understood?"

Everyone nodded yes.

Before Jane started, she made a request. "Wait, guys, don't tell me my time until after the second turn. Don't tell me my first score." So Jane began her first turn with the little metal ball. Everything apart from the small plastic box in front of her melted out of notice as agile hands and acute eyes worked away. Jane couldn't be sure how much time she actually spent on this one turn once the ball finally fell through the little gap in between flippers. Jane barely registered her girlfriend's call to stop, and not at all with Frost and Korsak's wide eyes.

"Can I go again now?" Jane pressed. She was eager to get back to the little ball that had unexpectedly drawn all of her attention.

At everyone's silence, she looked up at Maura behind and above her. Frost had shown her the stopwatch and there was a look of shocked awe on her face. "Jane…you don't need to go again. You've been sitting here for ten minutes just flicking that ball. Ten minutes." The awe was evident in her voice as well.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock as well. "Ten minutes?! I've just been watching the ball move up and down and around." And then the smug badass detective reappeared. "Well. Ten minutes. I must say, I'm pretty damn good for someone who sucks. Looks like you called it right, Frankie. And," Jane motioned towards all the dumbfounded colleagues in her wake, all you three are going to pay up sooner or later, aren't you?"

Once again met with silence, Jane dismissed herself from their company and took her blazer off the back of her chair, heading for the double doors. As a last thought, Jane once again turned around and called out. "If and when you princesses regain brain and speech control and you find yourself wanting to join me at the Robber, that's where I'll be." And then, just to humor herself and whichever patrol cop happened to stroll by at that moment, Jane gave her all to an vocal Elvis impression of _Thank you, thank you very much._ And with that task completed, she turned and left her friends to a few minutes of silence, just like that situation two nights previous.

As predicted, the silence extended for a few minutes. It wasn't exactly winning gold at the Olympics, but nonetheless, Frost, Frankie, Korsak, and Maura were floored. _Especially _Maura. Maura knew that she was good. What she didn't expect at all was for Jane to be good. Well, she didn't expect Jane to beat her. And in only one try? This was madness.

But once again, she picked her jaw up off the floor, her ass off the desk, and made her way out the doors and down to the morgue. She picked up her things, shut off the lights, and found her car. If it was the last thing she would ever do, Maura decided that she would take Jane's ego and swagger head on tonight. If nothing else, it was incredibly hot.

With these thoughts on her mind, Maura parked the sleek black Mercedes she had impulsively driven to work today after Jane had dropped her off at home for a little while in the morning. She opened the door to the Dirty Robber, mentally bracing herself for whatever her new girlfriend might throw her way.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah, I realize that having Jane go ten whole minutes on the game is a bit of an exaggeration, and not exactly realistic for someone who's never played before, but I wanted to surprise you guys a little bit. I hope it worked. :)_**

**_Thanks so much for all the support. Review!_**


	8. Crime and Punishment

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know it's been a while, but put your guns and scalpels away. You've got a new chapter. :) This'll be the last one, but I feel pretty good about it. So, erm, yeah.**

* * *

The metaphorical dust settled around the desks where Frost, Korsak, and Frankie were still siting. It was quite a shock for all three of them how long Jane had lasted, especially considering her distinct lack of experience. It took a while, but eventually Frost snapped out of whatever awed state his mind was in and realized that he had also won, in a way. He punched Frankie in the shoulder, finally pulling the beat cop into awareness from wherever his brain was. "Yo. You owe me twenty bucks, buddy," Frost stated with a little satisfied smirk on his face. "Looks like I have more faith in your sister than you do, and it definitely paid off. Pun intended."

"Yeah, yeah, not so fast, _buddy_. I'll get it to you when we get to the Robber. I've only got 50's on me right now."

And Frost got an even better idea, albeit an incredibly unrealistic one. "That's okay, I'll take the 50."

The punch to the shoulder was returned, and after seeing that Korsak was back to his old self and not just staring at his clown shoes, the three men headed out in Frost's Crown Victoria to meet Jane and Maura at the Dirty Robber. Upon entering the bar, Frankie went straight to order the drinks for each of them. The two detectives easily found Jane and the Doc in a booth to the far right, again next to the dartboard. The couple was sitting on opposite sides of the booth, so as to not look awkward. Maura spotted the men lumbering over and invited Korsak to sit by her, while Frost scooted in by his partner.

"Hello boys," Maura started.

Jane interrupted with her usual comedic statements. "So nice of you three to join us. Maura here had faith in your brain function, but I thought you would just sit there staring into space until I came in tomorrow and whacked some sense into you with Sister Winnie-the-Poop's ruler. Would have worked too, since we all know how much men _love_ spanking."

Korsak had the grace to blush just a little but kept his smile, Frankie –who had just joined the four of them with a chair on the end of the table –and Frost both mentioned something about it being a little part of 'every guy's fantasy', and Maura scolded her without any real meaning behind it. Secretly, she was amused at Jane's bluntness. Even more secretly, she hoped said bluntness would come in useful regarding the _physical_ aspect of their new relationship.

Banter flowed easily between the five of them for a while. Frost and Jane gave Frankie the sparknotes of the case they had most recently closed; the Livingston/Sakill one. Jane had taken the immature route to humor the entire case and ended up dubbing it "Fairfield 2.0" because of the whole rich-boy-kills-brother business that seemed to be hitting Boston pretty hard these last couple years. Maura threw in some scientific information whenever it was called for, because she wouldn't be Maura without it. Korsak, being his old jolly self, remarked and interrupted constantly with quips about Frost's tech-savvy skills. Frankie absorbed all the information he could in his attempt to gain every bit of knowledge he could before he officially became a detective.

After some time, Frost remembered that there was a beat cop very nearby that owed him some money, and called him out on it. "Hey, Frankie, you gonna give me my twenty bucks or not? And, a little advice, 'not' isn't really an option if you ever want to see the Chogokin action figure on your desk in the future." He was only half-joking.

"You know what, man, I'll see your twenty, and raise you. Double or nothing I beat you at darts, right now."

Frost chuckled as if he owned the world. "You're going to be regretting that when you hand over your forty bucks, man. Let's go."

"Uh, wait, guys, before you go get all testosterone-y and whatever," Jane interrupted, "I've got a feeling you'll want to be here for what I'm about to say." The boys sat down. "Maura here had a little conversation with Senior Criminalist Chang today, and I was notified of a little secret business the two of us haven't been aware of." She motioned between her and Maura. "I hear, from some very reliable sources might I add, that the three of you boys and about half of the morgue staff have put a wager on if and when Maura and I will get together. That is correct, isn't it?"

Korsak just about ran out of the bar before Jane's reflexes grabbed his tie and pulled him back into the booth. The two other gentlemen, if the term even applied, merely smirked. Frost spoke up. "Well, now that you mention it, Frankie doesn't seem like a supportive little brother at all. He doesn't think you'd ever do it. I take it, now that you're asking…"

"Please shut up, Frost," Maura finally opened her mouth. Her girlfriend's mouth opened too, in shock at her choice of wording, and before she got the chance to close it, the blonde took her cheeks in her hands and crushed their lips together for a brief moment. When Maura pulled away, her eyes opened, and not only was Jane in a slight stunned state at the doctor's bluntness, but Korsak's jaw was on the floor as well. The two youngest in the group seemed to be the least affected, but Frankie was again scowling at the dark detective, having seemingly lost yet another bet.

Jane found her voice and picked up on her little brother's mood. "Hey, brother, if you're gonna work in Homicide, you've got to know how to pick 'em. And let me say, 0 for 2 in one day isn't the best starting record I've ever seen," she finished with a little chuckle. The brunette then reached over to the doctor leaning back with a still smug look on her face, and took her hand. "Yeah, we're together. We decided you guys should know first, because you're all okay with it. Right?" It sounded less like a question and more like a statement of confirmation. At everyone's nod, Jane continued. This time she looked to Frankie. "I know you're only semi-bummed about losing right now, Frankie, because you're happy for us. Which is a good thing. Also, no one tells Ma but me and Maura. Alright?" Everyone nodded again. "Good. Now you boys can go play your double-or-nothing darts while Maura and I head home."

As stated, Maura and Jane both excused themselves to their cars. Korsak invited himself into Frost and Frankie's darts game, but only outside the bet. He didn't feel like losing money tonight.

Jane made her way to her car, and Maura to hers. It was silently agreed upon to meet back at Jane's apartment. It didn't need words, but Maura would be staying the night again. It was a good thing she had thought ahead and packed a bag earlier in the morning, just in case.

* * *

In Jane's semiconscious state, she could register the feeling of tangled limbs and pressed-together abdomens and intertwined hands. She smiled; it was a sensation she could easily get used to. Jane could feel Maura's steady breath on her shoulder, indicating she was still deep in REM sleep. Jane smiled; Maura had taught her that one. She would be proud, once she finished lecturing Jane on how easy it was to actually _learn_ things from what she said. The brunette cracked one eye open to peek at the neon red numbers on her bedside clock. Of course Maura was asleep; it was four in the morning. Even early-riser Maura wasn't going to be up for, at the very least, another hour and a half. With no hesitation whatsoever, Jane placed a soft kiss on the crown of her girlfriend's head and then lay her head back down and willed herself to return to sleep.

Jane woke once more, this time to the overwhelmingly welcoming scent of hot coffee. And once it dawned on her that she was alone in the bed, she got up and trudged over to the doorway in all her sleepy, bed-headed glory. On her way through the room, she noted the time on the clock again. Ten minutes to seven in the morning. Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. "Only you could make coffee strong enough to wake me up," she said.

Maura looked up at the voice and took a look at 6:50 am Jane. Her hair was ruffled, even more so than usual. One hand was running through the untamed locks, and the other was pulling down the grey tank top that had ridden up slightly during sleep. Maura stepped over and took Jane's hands in her own and placed a kiss on each one, followed by another to Jane's lips. "Good morning, Jane."

"Well, you're certainly not one to mind morning breath, are you? I had you pegged as that kind of person," Jane teased when they broke the kiss. Leave it to Jane to start the morning off with jokes.

"No, I'm not," Maura teased back. She punctuated the statement with another quick peck to Jane's mouth. "But you should go get ready for work. We have a case."

"What? My phone didn't ring…" She stepped back slightly from Maura's embrace and seemed to notice that her girlfriend was already dressed and ready for the work day. "Why didn't they call me?"

"I asked Frost not to. He called me first, half an hour ago, and I was awake. I told him I'd wake you up. And I did," she finished with a cheerful smile. "I told him we'd be there…" she checked her wristwatch, "20 minutes from now. Go get dressed."

Maura spun Jane around and gave her butt a playful swat to get her going. "Your coffee will cool down enough in approximately five minutes." As an afterthought when Jane was already on her way to her bathroom, she called "and do something about that morning breath, too." After hearing Jane's hearty laughter from the bathroom, she bowed her head and chuckled a little to herself. She could definitely get used to waking up to Jane and kissing her good morning.

* * *

Jane settled back in the driver's seat with Maura next to her, both on their way back to the precinct and the autopsy to come. The crime scene was gruesome, to say the least. Frost had to stand a good twenty feet away, even with his 'condition' under better control lately. "Ugh, that was beyond nasty. Rape her and then practically behead her. Blood _everywhere. _Exactly what kind of a motive _is_ there for things like that? There are too many things wrong with the world nowadays…" Jane groused as she put the car into gear and made their way to BPD Headquarters.

Maura, on the other hand, tried once again to portray the humor skills she had recently grown accustomed to. "Boston criminals: giving a whole new meaning to Inappropriate Wednesday." She grinned at Jane, who turned her head and smiled indulgently.

"Maura," she chuckled. "You know I'm very proud of your newfound sense of humor, right?"

Maura nodded, and then shrugged with an almost practiced nonchalance. "It's a coping mechanism. You do it, Frost does it, Korsak does it. There are some terrible things out there, Jane – as we've just witnessed – and eventually we'll all go crazy if we don't bring something up that makes it a little less gruesome. You said it yourself; you would poke your eyes out with scalpels if you didn't make jokes. Although," she continued on, "if only for my own sanity, please don't poke anything out with my scalpels. I don't think I could take it if you disappeared on me this early into our relationship. And besides," Maura turned her head and lowered her voice to something straddling the line between coherent speech and seductive whisper – it was both and neither at the same time. "you've yet to collect your winnings from yesterday."

"There's that humor again," came the nervous chuckle. Jane was obviously no stranger to Maura's flirtations, but now it would be taken in completely different context- a plausible one. "You'd better watch yourself, though, Maur. You keep talking like _that_ and I'll have trouble doing just about anything."

* * *

There were absolutely _no_ leads yet; no suspects, no DNA evidence- Maura was still waiting on lab results-, no known family or friends. Hell, all they knew was the girl's name. Granted, it was only the first day of the case, but Jane was tired. She was happy to get to go home tonight after staying a couple hours overtime with the boys and Maura downstairs. _Oh._ The boys. Maura. The bet she had won. She had almost forgotten, what with all the pseudo-busyness going around today. No matter, she could go about their various 'punishments' now. Korsak's mind had gone off somewhere while his body sat, spaced out and leaning back in his chair, watching the cute kittens on YouTube again. Frost was on the computer, being...well, being Frost.

Jane, being her physically vocal self, caught their attention with a well-aimed paper ball to each head. Frost looked up, a little dazed from the shot. It wasn't like it hurt or anything, but the surprise was always in effect. "Mm, what?"

Korsak, for all of his 'age' and 'clumsiness', nearly toppled backwards out of his chair. "Hey! What do you want, Rizzoli?"

"Calm down, Korsak," Jane tried. "I'm going to head home." At the men's unaffected expressions and subtle glances back towards their respective computers, Jane tried again. "But before I go, there's something you both owe me, isn't there?"

Frost just bowed his head and chuckled lightly to himself. _It was bound to come eventually,_ he thought.

Jane's mentor's expression was one of slight uneasiness at what he anticipated would be something he didn't want. His thoughts, however, betrayed his facial reactions. _'S about time, Rizzoli. _

The brunette caught on to her senior's paranoid suspicions. "Don't worry, old man, you can keep your meaty sandwiches," she and Frost laughed. "However, those kitten videos that half the precinct can hear? Yeah, no. You're either getting rid of those, or getting one of those headphones things that at least keep the sound from reaching Manhattan. Capische?"

Obviously men don't pout. And obviously police detectives don't pout. Which is why, even if it _looked _a whole like a pout, that's not what Korsak did. At least, he would never admit it to anyone but his dogs at home. After all, those videos were damn cute. "Fine. You think the Doc knows how much those headphone things cost?"

"Probably. Ask her tomorrow." She turned her head to Barold, who was leaning back in his chair. "As for you...well, I couldn't really think of anything, so you'll just be doing my paperwork for this case. I'll sign everything necessary when you finish. Oh, and by the way, Frost, those bets you made with my brother?" He leaned back even further in his chair, half out of amusement and half out of apprehension. "Nice work. You'll just have to teach him how bets in Homicide work, if he wants to end up a detective." A smirk was shared, and then Jane turned and grabbed her blazer off the back of her swivel chair. "Ciao, boys. I'll see you tomorrow."

The brunette made her way down to the morgue and to her girlfriend. Maura was in her office, on her laptop, apparently typing up a report of some sort. She was concentrated completely on the screen in front of her, and therefore didn't hear Jane nor see her come in. It was only when one hand pushed the laptop screen down did the doctor pick her head up. "Jane," she smiled. "It's been a while. All day, actually. I missed you."

Maura stood and walked around her desk, coming to a pause inches from Jane. Jane took her in her arms and spun her- just a little. Nevertheless, the unexpectedness of the gesture took effect on Maura. She gasped, then chuckled when she was put down. "Jane! What was that for?"

"I missed you too." Jane punctuated her statement with a kiss. One more. Two more. Three turned into four, and then into far more than that. Lips parted for air, lungs trying to fill, but by then, Jane couldn't really take it any longer. She and Maura hadn't been actually _together_ for a long while, but in a sense, they had been courting one another for months, maybe even a couple years. Needless to say, Jane needed Maura. And right now, even more so.

"Would you like to know what your losing the bet entails, Maur?" Jane whispered against swollen lips. There was an almost imperceptible nod, and then Jane continued on. "You had me hooked with that line of yours in the morning. Now I've come to collect. And I can't really wait any longer for you. So next time we play Never Have I Ever, you can't say you've never had sex in an office."

* * *

**So, like I said, this is the last one. I didn't want to change the rating. Fear not, though. There may be an M sequel one-shot, because I know you all want it. **

**Thanks so much for reading. Review. ;)**


End file.
